How the Stars Shine
by Nerdfighter In Training
Summary: Alec and Magnus are two of the most succsessful musical artists of their generation and they're back in Brooklyn at the same time. What happens when their worlds finally meet after knowing about each other for so long? Malec
1. Someone Tall and Handsome

**Alright, this is my first attempt at Malec so you are reading a very unsure girl's writing. I want to see if you guys like it and if I'm any good. (P.S. AL means Alec's POV and MB means Magnus')**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did, The Mortal Instruments would be solely based on the sexy warlock and shadowhunter we all love. **

**Read away. Soak in the words like plants soak in sun!  
(Song by Howie Day)  
**

AL

I really needed to get out of the house.

We – meaning my siblings, my mom, and I – had just gotten back to our huge house in Brooklyn and ofcourse I was glad to be back, I just needed some space. All throughout the three hour plane ride here Jace and Isabelle had been trying to convince to go clubbing with them tonight – even if it is one in the morning and we're all under 18 – and since I am me, I hate clubs of every kind. They had stopped pestering me when I'd put in my headphones but that didn't mean they wouldn't drag me kicking and screaming now that we were back.

So just to be safe, as soon as the car stopped I jumped out and grabbed my bag from the back. I ran into the house, made a bee-line for my room up the stairs, and slammed the door shut once I was inside the familiar space. I didn't bother unpacking – I doubt any of my family would tonight – and just dropped it on the floor by my king sized bed. I had found a black hoodie from my closet, grabbed my IPod from the side pocket of my duffel bag, and ran back downstairs before my sibs had even retrieved their luggage from the back of the car. I headed to the back door, knowing I was much less likely to be spotted leaving that way; but as I made my way through the kitchen, my mother caught me.

"Where are you rushing off to, Alexander? We haven't even been home for five minutes." I turned slowly. _This is _so _gonna slow me down. _

My mother, Mayrse Lightwood, is a scary woman. She may be my agent now – that was her call, not mine – but she was a very successful lawyer for fifteen years beforehand. She has very black hair almost always pulled back, sharp facial feature, and blue eyes that she can make look like hell frozen over. Most of the time her face is really kind but she can whip out her bad ass mom face faster than anything I've ever seen. She loves her kids and she would do anything for us but being the way she is, she is harder on us than any teacher.

I smiled at her, hoping it didn't show how desperate I wanted to get the hell out of there. "I was just gonna go for a walk," I tried to sound nonchalant as precious seconds ticked away. "I've missed the city."

"Aahh," she said disbelievingly. "So you're not running for the hills because Jace and Isabelle are probably going to drag you to Pandemonium?" She had a single eyebrow raised and a sly smile across her face. "Because if that were the reason I would have to hand you over to them." She looked at me with that maternal all-knowing power that all moms seem to have.

I smiled sheepishly. I should have known that she'd see right through me. Since she's always around she notices everything that happens between the three of us. I laughed nervously, hoping she would say something so that I wouldn't have to.

She just walked over and looked at me lovingly.

"Go on, sweetheart. Just make sure you're phone is on and you don't stay out too long." We heard the door open and the voices of my sibling in the front room. "Get out of here before they catch you, dear."

I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom." Then I made a mad dash for the back door.

~HSS~

It wasn't the warmest night in Brooklyn but for the time of year – early January– but I couldn't complain. It had started to drizzle but I didn't mind; I actually quite liked the soft thud of raindrops against me. My hood was pulled up to keep my head dry and my hands were shoved in my pockets. Nearly no one was out – I had only passed one or two people in the past 30 minutes – so I took this as a chance to just be by myself. I had barely gotten any alone time during the past year so I treasured moments like this where there was only me and my thoughts.

I took out my IPod and turned it on. I didn't have any of my own songs on it – mostly because I get embarrassed listening to the sound of my own voice – but also because it was filled to the brim with songs from other artists. Namely Magnus Bane.

I sort of had an obsession with him. When I had first heard his voice, I tried to find the flaw in it and I came up with nothing. He sang with a self aware sort of cockiness – sounding completely full of himself. His choice of songs sent the same message so he was stereotyped as such. But when I searched deeper into his background, listened to his older pieces and more intently to his recent ones, I found the humility and humanity behind it. I found it intriguing.

It's kind of ironic; a star pining after another star. If I were to pull some strings and maybe change my music a bit I would have the power to meet him and possibly sing with him, but to tell you the truth, he intimidates me so much I fear that I would mess it up. Plus, I don't think I could change my music.

So obviously we've never met – our music is on two different levels – and I'm sure he knows of me but I don't believe he gives me a second thought. I'm just the pale singer/ songwriter who sings usually sappy songs and has a wide range of teenage fangirls.

He on the other hand, is the mature, sexy, confident singer who gets aggressive onstage and isn't afraid to drop curse words like his famous winks.

I sighed. I get letters all the time saying how much people wished they were me, but really, my life is a chaotic rampage of music, secrets, and typical teenage hormones. And my being a closeted gay doesn't help anything.

I clicked off from random song to random song until I settled on one of my favorites _Diary of Jane_ by none other than the sparkly figure of my fantasies. Trying to concentrate on the sounds filling my ears and the feeling of wet sidewalk under my Converse, I kept walking silently.

I should have known that the moment I switched to mental auto-pilot something would require my attention. With most of my senses turned off and my mind wandering, I walked right into someone standing on the sidewalk; someone very tall and very handsome.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find you and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to known  
__I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find you and I collide_

_Don't stop here_  
_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_  
_You finally find you and I collide_

_Collide- By Alec Lightwood_

******So… any good? I**f it is, tell me. _Please. _

**~Brina-bot~**


	2. Coffee

**Oh thank the Lord! Brina is so very sorry that she didn't upload this sooner! I would've but I lost my freaking flash drive at school… so I pretty much have accepted the fact that I'm probably never gonna see the thing again -_-**

**I felt kinda bad for only giving you that crappy short beginning but I can see now that most of my chapters will probably be that length. **

**Disclaimer- Do I own anything? Really? What kind of moron are you?  
(Song by Adam Lanbert)  
**

**Anyway, here you go. **

MB

I don't understand why I couldn't sleep. Perhaps being back in Brooklyn after such a long time away made me anxious. But for God's sake it was almost two in the morning! Why had I decided to take a walk? It was drizzling, the temperature slowly dropping and all I had on for protection against the weather was a light trench coat that buttoned at my throat and swished down to my calves. For once I was glad for my hair being down – and not in its usual spikes – because it was long enough to shield my ears from the cold.

I had only been out for around five minutes so I hadn't traveled far from my flat. _What on earth possessed me to come out here?_ I thought as I just stood lamely on the sidewalk. It was like my mind was waiting for something to happen, but no one was out here – most likely they were all tucked neatly in bed where I also should be! I shook my head. _I'm going bonkers. That's the only explanation. _

I stood there for a few moments more, contemplating whether I should continue venturing out into the cold or just go home already. My decision was leaning drastically towards home when I picked up on the soft sound of shoes on wet cement and I felt someone bump into me. I turned around to see the person who was about to be very surprised.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-," he saw my face and trailed off. "…sorry."

That was when I saw _his _face. _Holy fuck. _

He was pale, had black hair, a delicate face obscured slightly by a black hood, and the most brilliant blue eyes to have ever been graced upon a human. They were wide with astonishment. I stood a few inches taller than he and as two graceful hands reached up slowly to remove the headphones from his ears and the hood from his head, I could do nothing but stare.

He was without a doubt Alexander Lightwood, and he was more beautiful than any picture I'd seen him in. I smiled coyly, knowing exactly what would be my next move with the shy boy.

"That's alright, beautiful. I don't mind." He blushed adorably at the nickname and my heart skipped a beat when he gave a smile; complete with dimples.

"I'm Magnus," I held my hand out to him, "Magnus Bane."

"Y-yeah, I know." His stutter just made me smile wider and he tentatively shook my hand. "I'm Alec."

I leaned in closer to him before letting go of his hand. "I know," I said softly to see if his blush would deepen.

It did.

"You look positively chilled, darling," I said, gently touching his cheek with the back of my hand – making him go redder if even possible. Both his hand and cheek had been soft of course but still cold, and his nose had already started to turn pink from the temperature; which meant he'd been out here far longer than I had. "Would you perhaps want to accompany me to my place for some coffee or something? I would normally suggest a coffeehouse but it _is_ two in the morning and if just one of us were to walk in any coffee girl would either have a heart attack or go all rabid fangirl on us-," That got me a light giggle.

"So is that a yes?"

He smiled at me with his angelic features. "Sure. Why not?"

~HSS~

"So what are you doing here?" We had only just begun walking when he filled the silence with his naturally melodious voice.

I smiled down at his curious expression, "Do you mean here as in Brooklyn or the wonderful game we call life? I have answers for both, mind you."

"Well, I meant the first one but the second does sound just as interesting. I thought you were out touring."

"Same could be said for you, darling." I smirked and he blushed. "Last I heard you were breaking hearts in California."

He shrugged, looking ahead. "I convinced my mom and siblings into spontaneously coming home for a while. They were resisting until I told them I had writer's block." I gazed down at him, a bit shocked. _Alec Lightwood with writer's block? That just doesn't sound right. _He simply smiled. "We didn't tell anyone we were leaving so no one knows we're back. But I guess it's just a matter of time before word gets out."

Comfortable silence enveloped us as I got lost in thought.

First of all, writer's block is a lot worse than people think it is. It's a huge problem for artists of every kind if it sticks around. If you're famous and you get it, your career becomes really complicated and overly stressful. Your fans, agents, and other business partners all pester you for more music and you want to give it to them, it's just that you feel used up. The point is that you have absolutely nothing _to _give. You end up feeling horrible for not being able to write, stressed because you're trying to, and guilty because you know you've let lots of people down – including yourself.

Needless to say it's not something writers tend to share with people they've just met – no matter how famous they may be. But there Alec was; happy and smiling and unfazed.

"Ya know you never answered my question," he said after a good two minutes of silence.

"That's right," I mused, slipping into my cool, confident character. "I suppose I'm back because I got a tad homesick. It just goes to show that great minds think alike because I didn't tell anyone either." I stopped when we reached the entrance to my flat.

"Here we are."

Once we were inside, I shucked off my trench coat and moved towards the closet. The TV was still playing the news channel because I hadn't bothered to turn it off when I went out on the random walk which landed a gorgeous blue eyed boy right in my lap. _Ah fate and her mysterious ways. _

Speaking of which, Alec seemed to be rooted to the spot by the stairs that led down to the door because a certain white fuzzball had decided to take an interest in him.

"Holy crap, is this your cat?" he grinned as the feline began to purr and rub against his legs.

"Yes and he is being terribly rude," I said as I walked over to him and picked the cat off the floor. "Alexander, this is Chairman Meow."

He took Chairman from my hands gently as I offered him to Alec, who very much resembled a small child who was trying to hold something lightly but not so much as to have it drop. "He's adorable." I had to smile. _Yes, you are._

"Yes, I do believe he takes advantage of that fact to get more treats. He doesn't usually warm up to anyone but me so congrats on that small victory." Alec was holding Chairman to his chest as I was spoke so the little rascal had decided to claw his way up and perch on his shoulder. He purred happily as he rubbed against Alec's neck. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"How do you like your coffee, darling?" I asked, bringing his attention back to me.

He gave me small shy smile "Black."

~HSS~

After I had made the coffee and finally gotten a mug in his freezing hands we both sat down; him absentmindedly playing with my cat and listening to the news while I took this time to watch him. He was propped up against the arm of my fuzzy green couch with his legs pulled up almost all the way to his chest looking adorable, ravishing, and many other adjectives pounding through my mind. Whether he knew it or not, I was beyond ecstatic that he was here.

Almost no one knew it but I had an infatuation with Alexander Lightwood. Not only was he the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on, but he had a voice as light and airy as a fall breeze that could send chills down your spine and carry you to other worlds. He was pure; and that made me want him.

I had actually been going through a pretty hard time in my life when he came into the picture. Three years ago, when I'd been sixteen, my parents both died in a plane wreck. My mother and father had been extremely successful in the music and acting industries (they are the reason I was instantly liked as a singer when I'd been fifteen) so they'd obviously been busy and not home a lot. I had never really gotten to know them as people but that didn't stifle the fact that I was a kid that had just lost both his parents at one time. I felt the typical devastation and loneliness any child would, but unlike others I transformed all my crushing emotions into haunting melodies and disturbing lyrics.

Yes, I did the whole moody music act for a few months, but my distraction quickly got less distracting and I was suddenly back at square one with no inspiration and no soul for the notes I had clung to so desperately. I was spent, used up, _empty._ Ironically, I'd been the one with writer's block. After weeks of my horrific depression nothing had changed.

Until I heard a certain blue-eyed boy on the radio.

The station had been playing a song – from his first album _Human _– called _Everybody's Changing _and I can't say I wasn't instantly hooked. I had sat stunned for a good five minutes after the song had ended. Once I had regained composure, I downloaded all of his released songs from ITunes and listened to each one of them. After I'd finished, I wrote a complete album. Alec gave me inspiration in ways I didn't think was possible – and he didn't even realize it.

I studied the boy sitting in front of me, innocence personified. I had searched for pictures of him on Google after my huge writing spree and I hadn't been at all surprised to see that he was beautiful, but months after when I'd attended one of his first concerts, I'd been _very _surprised to see that his beauty was more than doubled when looking at him in person. And those eyes… no photo could ever capture the brilliance of their blue.

But having him so close now meant I got to further admire his features. I took note of the slim face, high cheekbones, angled eyebrows, full lips and the slight curve of his nose. I spent extra time on the shape and color of his eyes. They were large, rounded like an almond yet sharp at the edges, and framed by thick almost feminine eyelashes. Then I moved to his irises. Obviously they were blue – the color you would expect to see on a cloudy afternoon at sea, with flecks of light grey all placed over a silver undertone. I failed to imagine a more magnificent combination.

I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts by the television.

"Speaking of stars," said a blonde woman sitting at one of those news tables, "There have been rumors going around that Alec Lightwood has decided to leave California and apparently won't be performing anytime soon."

"Is that true?" asked the man next to her.

She nodded, "In fact, I've heard that he won't be producing any new music for a while as well. The singer/ songwriter was last seen performing at-,"

"I hate it when I see myself on TV," Alec cut in as the woman kept talking and a picture of him smiling onstage flashed across the screen.

"Why is that, blue eyes?"

He made a face. "Cause it means other people can see me too."

I chuckled, "If you have a problem with _that, _angel face, you have definitely picked the wrong career."

He smiled along with me, knowing I was right.

"Hey," I said suddenly, "Do you wanna play a game?"

_So I got my boots on,_  
_Got the right amount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner_  
_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_  
_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line between the dark side, _  
_And the light side, baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_But if I had you, _  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, _  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, _  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling_  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_  
_What they need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line between the wild time, _  
_And a flat-line, baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_But if I had you, Yeah if I had you, _  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, _  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights_  
_It might feel so good_  
_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_  
_The flashing and the stage, it might get me high_  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, _  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, _  
_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, _  
_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_(Never could compete with you)_  
_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you. _

_If I Had You- By Magnus Bane_

**So there ya have it! Don't look too much into this game of Magnus'- it is in no way sexual (sorry) and was just my way of moving the story a smidgen forward.**

**I want to say that I have a general idea where this is going to end up – ya know I've got all the major, life changing scenes already planned out – but I have no idea how I'm gonna get there… so if you guys have any activities, conversations, or filler moments you want Alec and Magnus to have; please share! I might just use it!**

**And by the way – thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your comments just made my heart soar! Why not try doing it again?**

**~Brina-Bot~**


	3. Call Me

**Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I had soccer and school work and extra activities to get ready for…. so the end of eighth grade is surprisingly hectic. **

**I hope ya'll like this chapter because I feel really bad for not writing it faster. If you chillens have any ideas you'd be willing to share I'd be happy to be the taker of your sharing since I suck at filler chapters… **

**Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec are owned be each other – not me.  
(Song by [1] Orla Gartland and [2] Carly Rae Jepsen)  
**

**Go forth and readeth my children! **

_What is your name?_  
_I'm not asking to make awkward conversation, _  
_I just genuinely want to know you better. _

_Where do you live? _  
_I'm not asking to be a stalker, _  
_I just want to send you anonymous love letters. _

_What time do you get up everyday? _  
_Do you sleep in, sleep in til the early afternoon, _  
_Get up at 7am catch the kids cartoons? _

_Do you get scared of big dogs or heights  
Monsters under the bed  
Rooms with no lights_

_All these things and more  
Gotta take them on before I take you on as mine and_

_All the little details might not matter to no-one else_  
_But i genuinely care, how often do you wash your hair?_  
_All the little details might slip past the minds of_  
_People who are mean_  
_But i really wanna know,_  
_Are you everything that you seem?_

_What is your favourite food?_  
_And what is your number, or would asking that be rude?_

_Do you walk 'round in slippers or socks in your house_  
_When no one's there,_  
_And do you like your steak,_  
_Medium or rare?_

_All these things and more  
Gotta take them on before I take you on as mine and_

_All the little details might not matter to no-one else  
But i genuinely care, are you afraid of bears like me?  
All the little details might slip past the minds of  
People who are mean  
But i really wanna know,  
Are you everything that you seem?_

_Favourite colour,_  
_Favourite season,_  
_Favourite number,_  
_And the reason_  
_You're still standing here listening to me_

_Cause you've stuck around 'til question 23,  
So i wanted to know,  
Do you have any questions for me?_

_All the little details_  
_All the little details_  
_All the little, all the little_

_I want to know them all  
No detail, no detail is too big or too small  
__All the little detials_

_All the Little Details- By Alec Lightwood_

AL

It turned out that the game Magnus wanted to play was a question game. If he asked me a question and I answered it, he _had_ to give some sort of legitimate answer to mine.

"I'll go first," he said all bubbly, "What the hell were you doing walking around in the cold at two in the morning?"

"Well Jace and Izzy had been pestering me about going to some ridiculous club and I didn't really want to go. Actually, I _never_ really want to go. I don't usually have the best times at parties." I felt childish saying this because every person on the planet knows that Magnus Bane throws the biggest and wildest parties any star has ever seen.

He smirked at me in a way that made the gold in his eyes gleam. "If that's so I am taking you to one of _my_ parties and following you around to make sure you have a good time." I blushed from the tone he used and the thought of him staying with me all night at one of his own parties just to ensure that I had a good time while he smiled triumphantly.

"What about you? What were you doing outside?" I asked quickly.

He sat back nonchalantly. "Couldn't sleep so I took a walk. Favorite color?" He averted the attention back to me just as fast as I'd shucked it off only a second ago.

"Green. Favorite season?"

"Well definitely _not_ winter, so autumn I suppose."

It went on like this for a while. I learned that his favorite movie was Legally Blonde (?), he has a passion for Chinese food, loves road trips, has a scar on his left knee from falling out of a tree when he was eight and he goes through a gallon of sparkles every week.

He discovered that I hate drive in movies, love cookie dough ice cream, am a total book worm, have a deathly fear of spiders and I refuse to go into hospitals – I thanked God that he didn't ask more questions about that one.

"Music?" I asked, instantly feeling awkward because he and I write most of today's popular music. I was waiting for him to say something like Metallica or Tokio Hotel, but I was pleasantly surprised when he replied-

"Yours, of course."

_Holy hell._ "You like my music?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. "I just thought it was too…"

"Too what?"

"I dunno, sappy? With the fact that all of my fans seem to be teenage girls, I tend to think that other artists – those who actually write good music – are not swayed in my direction." I looked down at my hands after admitting to the embarrassing fact.

"You have no idea, do you?" he mused, gazing at me with soft eyes.

"No idea about what?" I cringed inwardly at hearing the breathiness of my own voice. _I sound like one of my fangirls. *shiver*_

"About how amazing you are." I couldn't have held off the blush if I'd tried. Now I _really_ looked down at my hands.

"I'm not half as amazing as all the other musicians out there. I mean there's Evanescence, Coldplay, FUN…. you."

He chuckled, a sound that made my cheeks grow ever hotter, and he stood up gracefully. "You are too kind, darling." He leaned over me with a smile, his face so close to mine that I could feel the soft caress of his sweet breathe on my face. His fingers came up to tuck a loose strand of my dark hair behind my ear but he didn't pull away right after. My heart sped up as his cat-like green eyes peered into my blue ones.

When his fingers left my skin and he moved away from me, I couldn't help but feel terribly disappointed. He turned to grab the two empty mugs from the coffee table and then back to tap my nose with his pointer finger. "I'll be right back, blue eyes." Then he had disappeared into the kitchen.

I sat there with my heart pounding. I had thought – just for a second – that he was going to kiss me. I let out a breath I'd had no idea I'd been holding and I relaxed into the back of the couch. I focused on my breathing as I took in the fact that I was actually _here _– in his house, on his couch, having him pay attention to _me_.

The bright green materials of the cushions beneath me were warm and smelt like Magnus – vanilla with the faintest hint of caramel. It was sweet, and entirely soothing. Since it was getting close to probably being four in the morning, I suppose it felt so comfortable that it started to lull me to sleep.

_It couldn't hurt to just close my eyes for_ _a_ second…

MB

When I walked back into the living room, the sight I was greeted with made me chuckle.

Alexander had fallen asleep with his head resting against the arm of the couch and black hair falling over his eyes. His sleeping face was so much cuter than I could have ever imagined. Rose lips were slightly parted, letting out synchronized breathes, and his body was curled up under him, trying to conserve the warmth he had.

As I made my way to him, I plucked a fleece blanket off the back of a chair and then expertly placed it around Alec's sleeping form. I swept back his bangs so I could see more of the milky pale skin and I let my knuckles trail down his cheek. I reveled in his peaceful expression as my fingers lingered on his beautiful face. I couldn't resist placing a kiss above his right eye – lightly so I wouldn't wake him – before I made myself go back to my spot on the other end of the couch.

Of course he'd crashed; it'd only been a matter of time.

From what I'd gathered, he had just traveled back from California, then escaped his siblings by taking an extensive walk, and bumped into me leading into an hour of conversation. Since the combined effort of traveling long distances and walking at early hours of the morning hadn't made him keel over from exhaustion, meeting up with me certainly had. I suspect that I have that cup of coffee to thank for him making it through that. I had to remind myself that he was only 17 and still considered a child.

I propped up my head against my hand and I simply watched the gorgeous boy's chest rise and fall with each breath. I don't really know how long I stayed there, and I know I would've been content sitting there even longer, but my own exhaustion started to catch up with me and I soon joined Alexander in the wonderful darkness.

~HSS~

As soon as I opened my eyes I was pleased to see the cute teen still slumbering across from me. Light streamed in from the window, coating us in bright sunshine and making Alec's hair gleam. I checked my phone and saw that it was seven – meaning we'd only slept for three hours. I sat up, stretching my arms above my head, when I felt Alec shift and saw his cerulean eyes crack open. The blanket glided off his shoulders as he straightened up looking as though sleep hadn't fully left him yet. I swooned when he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles like a little kid.

"Good morning, darling," I said softly when he caught me staring at him. He looked around for a moment to take in his surrounding – blatant confusion dancing in his bleary eyes. Slowly he realized where he was and who he was with.

"Oh God!" he gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. "I fell asleep, didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

I chuckled immediately. He actually believed I minded that he fell asleep – which enabled me to see him in possibly the cutest way ever?

"Don't give it another thought, blue eyes. I quite enjoyed the view." The blush I was beginning to thrive on appeared on his cheeks.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Around seven."

"_Seven?" _His eyes got huge as he practically shouted this and he scrambled off the couch. _"Shit!"_

I followed him up and asked out of my sudden surprise, "What?"

"My mother is probably ready to skewer me on a stick!"

_Oh right. _I hadn't even thought that his parents might want to know where he was. Again, I had to tell myself that he was still underage and his mother and father were not six feet under; plus he had siblings – I was aware after last night that he had three – meaning that not only two but five people were probably wondering where the hell he was and why he wasn't home. _Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to invite him over here at two in the fucking morning…_

"Wait a second, angel face!" I said before he could run out the door in a huff. I quickly wrote my number on a sticky note and went over to a very worried looking Alec standing by the open door.

"Wha-,"

"Just," I said before he could voice his question, "call me." I smiled coyly as I slipped the pink paper into his back pocket.

His eyes widened a smidgen and he looked at me with a stunned expression before answering in the shiest voice I've ever heard. "Okay." He was off after that, sprinting across the wet pavement.

Once he was too far out of sight, I closed the door, feeling like a giddy school girl who'd just spoken to her crush for the first time. I practically skipped up the steps with the biggest grin on my face.

"So how did _you_ like him, Chairman?" I asked as I scooped my cat up off the floor and held him out in front of me.

"Meow."

"Yeah. I like him too. Just don't go getting any ideas; I already called dibs, remember?"

"Meow."

I continued the simulating conversation with the small animal as I walked to my bedroom for some much deserved sleep.

_I do hope I have dreams of a certain blue eyed boy. _

AL

I raced across the sidewalk and down the winding streets as soon as I'd bolted from Magnus' place. I decided immediately that I would push all thoughts of the amazing, sexy man that had just freaking asked me to _call him_ to the back of my mind and focus first on not getting killed by my mom. I would squeal like a little girl in the privacy of my room later.

I pulled out my phone and groaned aloud when I saw that I had six missed calls and eleven unread text messages. All the phone calls were from my mom but half of the texts were from my sibs wondering where I had run off to and where the heck was I at three in the morning. I tried listening to the voicemails my mom left for me – it was actually quite scary since every one was some kind of threat – and they sounded just about how I thought they would.

_Alec, where are you? I thought I said to take your phone with you?_

_Alexander, you need to pick up your phone right now or I _will_ give you up to your brother and sister next time! _

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood when you get home I am going to personally make sure that you never leave again!_

And so on. I grimaced as I pressed the speed dial and called my mother.

"Alexander! Where in the world are you! Why weren't you picking up your phone?"

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time and I-,"

"Alexander you have no idea how worried I was! You should've picked up your phone!"

"I know but I'm okay. I was at-,"

"You know when I tell you to have your phone I mean to have the ringer on as well! Where in the world wer-,"

"MOM! I was at Magnus Bane's!" I finally found something that would shut her up. She stayed shut up for a good fifteen seconds and I started to get worried because usually silence means you're about to get blown up at in my house.

"Mom?"

"Just get home so you can tell me all about this. Alright Alexander?"

I sighed with relief since she sounded calm now. "Course mom, I'm on my way right now." I slowed down to a jog when she said goodbye and hung up. I wondered if she would tell Jace and Izzy… _Oh God. _

She probably would; and when I got home I was probably going to get bombarded with questions. And then Izzy would get _her_ turn at it. _Shit._

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_  
_pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',  
__Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_and this is crazy,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_at you baby,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_and this is crazy,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_try to chase me,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_but still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_At first sight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_and this is crazy,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_at you baby,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_and this is crazy,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_try to chase me,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_at you baby,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_and this is crazy,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_try to chase me,_  
_but here's my number,_  
_so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Call Me Maybe- By Magnus Bane_

**See? I told you the game was nothing special… sorry =3**

**Tell me – if you want – if you liked it or thought it was weird or didn't get it because any type of feedback is appreciated. **

**As an extra …COLS made me want to cry =( I can't believe Cassandra Clare would do that to us! Stupid, amazing, talented, heart braking bitch…. **

**~Brina-Bot~**


	4. Dreams vs Nightmares

**Woohoo another chapter! I feel bad for not updating sooner but this chapter was seriously a _bitch_. I had to literally sit my own ass down and force myself to write. **

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter because I have put a little citrusy goodness in this one… so if you DON'T want to read the Boy + Boy action, please skip over Magnus' first little italicized part. **

**Disclaimer- I'm not feeling too witty today so I'll just say I own nothing. *tear*  
(Song by Billy Joel)  
**

**Read! Fill your minds with my crappy similes and word choices! **

MB

"_Magnus…" moaned the pleading boy beneath me as I ran my hands across milky pale thighs and dragged my tongue over one pert nipple. _

"_Sshhh, darling," I cooed, placing a kiss here and there on his bare chest. He whimpered when I teasingly used a finger to stroke his puckered hole. "Be patient." _

_His uneven panting, quiet gasps, and smalls moans of pleasure filled the room and stoked the fire growing larger in my nether regions but they were nothing compared to the strangled cry of my name when I pushed two fingers past the tight ring of muscles. I let out a smaller moan when his walls clenched around my digits and my dirty mind immediately imagined them clenching around a very different part of my body. I moved up his lithe form to take his already swollen lips into a possessive kiss. I didn't wait for entrance but instead just pushed hungrily into his wet cavern. I fucked him thoroughly with both my tongue and now three fingers as he bucked his hips up; trying to get me to give him more. _

_I trailed down to his neck; vigorously attacking the sensitive flesh with licks, bites, and sucks to mark him as mine. _

Mine_. No one else's. _

_I thrust in a fourth finger to find that special spot in him – the one that would make his back arch and his toes curl. And he did just that when I twisted my slim digits and brushed past the bundle of nerves. _

"Ah!_ Magnus, please!" I smirked and pulled out of him. He gave a frustrated whimper but a shiver took him over when I came up to trace the shell of his ear with my slick tongue. A wave of pleasure rippled through him when I purred seductively, "Please what? Tell me baby; I'll give it to you." _

_His breathing picked up as he threaded his fingers through my hair and tried to find some way to voice his need while I toyed with the soft skin of his inner thighs. Truthfully I wasn't being very fair to him. It couldn't have been easy trying to speak with my hands ghosting over every sweet spot he possessed. _

_My hand roughly grasping the base of his cock is what finally did it. "AHH! Magnus just _fuck me_ already! Please-," He rambled on – begging me, _pleading_ me to take him in the most sinful way possible…_

My eyes shot open. _Holy fucking shit. _

I had dreamed about Alexander Lightwood before, don't get me wrong, but never had one been so vivid, so real, so _arousing_. I looked down and saw that I was already laying in my own sticky mess. God, I couldn't even begin to pinpoint all the feelings coursing through my body at that exact moment.

I first identified lust. I wanted that boy. I wanted his body – to hold him and feel him and have him writhing underneath me. If I could just kiss those rose petal lips once I would be able to die happy.

Second was awe. How could one boy get me so worked up? I had been with countless models and actors that exerted confidence and flaunted their bodies without a second thought. So why could I barely think when a shy, under aged, disheveled beauty came into the mix?

Third was regret. Regret for not kissing him right when he'd complimented my music. I was outwardly bi and he'd never been seen with a girl on his arm – EVER – so I suppose there was a chance he had the same preferences. And the way he blushed… couldn't that mean he thought about me the same way I was think about him at every waking moment?

The final emotion was determination. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt the need to have something so bad, and I was always given what I wanted anyway. Nobody had ever made me feel this strongly before and if I were to let that pass I would have to be a complete moron. That one, blue eyed boy was the only person that could make me feel as though I could actually have a relationship with someone who wouldn't hurt me or scar me or leave me. He made me feel like I could maybe be myself again.

I sat up, running a hand through my messy black hair, and looked out the window right next to my extravagant bed.

_I'm making this a personal challenge. I _will_ see Alexander Lightwood again and when I do I am going to make him mine. _

I chuckled._ The poor boy has no idea what's coming for him. _

AL

Immediately after walking through the front door of the house, I took a moment to brace myself. After all the time I'd spent walking home, I'd gotten to realize I didn't really want to speak to my mother or my sister about the incredible night I'd just had. I felt like the memory should be only mine and the questions the two of them were about to ask would be intrusive and meddling. Especially Isabelle since she's the one person who knows I'm gay.

"In here, Alexander," I heard my mother call from the living room. She was sitting on the white designer couch – surrounded by all her other designer furniture – wearing a simple black suit that extenuated her sharp features. Even though she looked as intimidating as ever, her eyes softened when I sat across from her.

"Hi," I said when she didn't speak first.

"You know I trust you, right Alexander?' That's my mom; always right to the point.

"Yeah and I really am sorry about being out for so long."

She almost didn't let me finish apologizing. "That's alright sweetheart. Just explain to me how you so greatly lost track of your time. I thought you were just going for a walk."

"Well I was, but I ran into Magnus on the sidewalk and he invited me to his place for coffee and then we started talking and I kinda fell asleep on his couch when he went into the kitchen for a sec…" I blushed as I rambled on to her about all of this because it sounded really childish coming out of my mouth. She nodded once, knowing I can pretty much fall asleep _anywhere_.

"Aright. Do you plan on seeing him again?" I squirmed in my seat. I could almost swear she secretly knew about my little – or not so little – crush on Magnus.

I looked down at the mahogany coffee table and busied myself with tugging on the ends of my sweater. "Um yeah, I guess. He seemed to like me."

She sighed and closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose the way she always does when she has to explain something to her children. "Dear, I know that you may enjoy that boy's company and his music helped you when-,"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked quickly before she could finish the thought that would many unneeded emotions and memories into the conversation.

"Alec, you and I – actually the whole world – knows the kind of company he keeps and the choices he's made as far as lovers-,"

"Wait a minute," I said abruptly; standing up in a cross between embarrassment and rage, "Is this about how Magnus is… _bi?"_ Of course that would be my mom's first thought. Her son can't possibly be friends with a queer right? What would happen if he rubbed off on him? That would just be unacceptable!

"Alexander-,"

"That is so typical!" I practically yelled at her. I couldn't stand being around her homophobic ass anymore and I made my legs move so I was walking away from her. "I'm going upstairs to get some more sleep. Feel free to call me if you get the urge to criticize any of my other friends!"

I didn't look back to see her face or even of she had moved; I was way too frustrated at her to even give a damn. She may be a loving mother and very good to her children but she also happened to be old fashioned and apparently 'traditional'. As in the 'a bond such as love or marriage should only be kept between a man and a woman' kind of traditional. _I could just puke. _

I stomped up the stairs in a huff just wanting to get to the privacy and comfort of my room. My anger was flaring so high I completely forgot about my siblings – mainly Isabelle. When I passed by the closed door of her room she must have heard me because she freaking swung that thing open like there was a fire and pulled me into her room with strength I was surprised to find out she possessed.

"Izzy, what the hel-!"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood you will sit down right now and explain how the hell you were at _Magnus fucking Bane's_ tonight!"

I twisted out of her grasp and looked at my younger sister like she'd gone shit-house crazy. She was wearing her sleep clothes which consisted of short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a messy bun that left inky strands falling out at random places. I sighed. "So mom did tell you guys."

"No," she smiled slyly, "I was listening in on the conversation between you and mom had on the phone and I've been waiting for you to hurry up and get your ass home so you could tell me what happened!" Izzy knew perfectly well that I was gay and I had a (*cough*HUGE*cough*) soft spot when it came to Magnus so she was probably thinking we'd been doing the kind of stuff you'd expect Magnus Bane to be doing when he had 'company' over.

"I mean, I know you wouldn't let him get too far ever since-,"

"Izzy I'm really tired so can we do this later?" I jutted in before she – just like my mom – could bring that specific topic into the discussion when really it had no place being brought up ever again. She narrowed her eyes and forced me back to sit on her large canopy bed.

"No way in hell, big bro! I know how you feel about him and something must have happened! How did you guys even meet in the first place?"

"I was just walking when I accidentally bumped into him on the sidewalk and he introduced himself then invited me in for coffee, okay? Nothing happened between us so can I go?" I love Izzy, I really do, but after that whole confrontation with my mom all I felt like doing was crawling into bed and forgetting that there were people out there who didn't accept people like Magnus - or me for that matter. My hopes of her letting this go were shot right in the face when she crossed her arms and looked at me squarely.

"You're not leaving here until I get all the information out of you that I can, Alec. So did you guys 'get it on' or something?" She waggled her eyebrows and I blushed just from the thought of Magnus wanting to touch me like that.

"N-no!" I stammered quickly, trying to squelch all the provocative images that were no doubt running through her mind. "We didn't do _anything!_'

I took in her disappointed face and continued. "Who's to say he even wants to do stuff like that with me anyway? All we did was talk; he didn't try to pull anything." Oh, great. Now I sounded like _I_ was the one who was disappointed (well maybe I was just a bit…). She smiled at me like only a sister can and sat down next to me on the dark magenta comforter.

"Alec, have you forgotten who you are? Girls as well as guys are tripping over themselves to just be in your presence. Can you really expect me to believe that Magnus didn't seem at all attracted to you?" I dropped my eyes, thinking back to when Magnus had leaned in so close I worried he would hear my heart pounding and then the pointed look he'd given me when he'd slipped his number into my back pocket. I fiddled with a loose string on my sweater and said nothing.

"See!" she laughed, bumping my shoulder with hers, "So what happened really? Did he flirt with you a lot?"

"I guess…" I made sure not to stumble with my words this time, "…he gave me his number and told me to call him."

I watched her eyes grow huge then change quickly to where she was instead looking at me like I'd already had sex with him. "Alec you do realize that the Magnificent Magnus Bane has just practically asked you out, right?"

I could feel my face getting hotter again and Izzy just laughed. "Well Thank God you're finally getting somewhere in the romantic department."

"Can I go now if you're gonna start insulting me?" I pouted.

She smiled warmly, "Yeah, you can go. Just," she started when I got up and headed towards the door, "Be careful around him, okay? Most of the relationships he's been in are really big with the press and usually end in a huge mess."

I stopped with my hand on the door and my back turned to her. "I know Izzy. I just try not to think about it."

~HSS~

_Rough, cold hands pinned my weak body down against the chilled surface of the table and a slimy tongue shoved its way into my mouth when I tried to cry out. The weight of his large body crushed down on me and I couldn't help the tears from pooling in my eyes then spilling over. I squirmed, I hit him at his chest, and I bit his tongue when he pushed it back in my mouth but- _

SMACK.

_He backhanded me violently and I cried out in pain. He seemed to like that because he grasped my dark hair and pulled cruelly until I made a sound similar to it. _

"_No, no, no, no, please no!" I begged over and over again. He just pushed down on my body harder and lifted my shirt up to expose my chest. Tears where gliding down my cheeks freely now and I bit back a cry when his hand slithered into my boxers and grabbed my cock harshly. _

_No, no, no…please God-_

"NO!"

"Alec! Alec!" I felt someone next to me, their hands holding my shoulders and lightly shaking me. Immediately, my eyes shot open and I ripped myself out of the grasp of whoever was holding me. I crawled away backwards with my heart beating erratically; ready to sprint away if it was who I thought it was.

I was more than just thankful when I saw it was only Isabelle.

She was staring at me wet eyes and she was breathing hard, looking so worried my heart broke a little. "Thank God, Alec! You scared me so bad!"

I was also breathing hard and I tried to control it but when I couldn't get it back down to normal I gave up. I wiped at my cheeks to get rid of the tear stains and when I spoke my voice was raspy. "I'm so sorry, Izzy. I…" I couldn't even finish the sentence I was so shaken up.

"You wouldn't stop screaming even when I started to shake you. I thought they weren't that bad anymore," she said in a shaky voice.

I sniffed, cleared my throat, and wiped at my eyes some more. "I th-thought so too." Actually I thought they had almost gone away completely. I hadn't had the nightmare in over two months and the last time I'd had it, I hadn't yelled out or even cried. I'd woken up after only a few moments of the torture and had been fine in just a couple of minutes. But I guess I shouldn't have let my guard down because that might have been one of the most vivid episodes my own personal hell that I'd had in two years. It hadn't seemed so real since the time they had first began.

"Shit," I cursed when I felt more tears welling up in my eyes. It was just so damn _real._ I was scared out of my senses and I couldn't help the frustrated tears from falling. She moved over to where I had scooted away from her and wrapped her arms around me lovingly.

"I'm so, so sorry, Alec." She had started to cry a bit as well – like she always did when she saw what the dreams did to me – and I nodded just to let her know I was listening. "You can cry if you want to."

I couldn't have loved my sister more.

She didn't leave even after I had stopped bawling. We both curled up under my midnight blue comforter facing each other like we'd done when we were kids. Isabelle stayed awake long enough to watch me fall asleep because she knew I was strong, but she also knew that sometimes I just needed someone to be around to care a little extra.

I slept soundly, knowing my baby sister would always be there when no one else heard me.

_She can kill with a smile s__he can wound with her eyes_  
_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
__And she only reveals what she wants you to see_  
_She hides like a child, b__ut she's always a woman to me_

_She can lead you to love s__he can take you or leave you_  
_She can ask for the truth b__ut she'll never believe you_  
_And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free_  
_Yeah, she steals like a thief b__ut she's always a woman to me_

_She takes care of herself_  
_She can wait if she wants_  
_She's ahead of her time_  
_And she never gives out_  
_And she never gives in_  
_She just changes her mind_

_And she'll promise you more __than the Garden of Eden_  
_Then she'll carelessly cut you a__nd laugh while you're bleedin'_  
_But she'll bring out the best a__nd the worst you can be_  
_Blame it all on yourself c__ause she's always a woman to me_

_She takes care of herself  
__S__he can wait if she wants_  
_She's ahead of her time  
__And she never gives out_  
_And she never gives in  
__She just changes her mind_

_She is frequently kind a__nd she's suddenly cruel_  
_She can do as she pleases s__he's nobody's fool_  
_And she can't be convicted s__he's earned her degree_  
_And the most she will do i__s throw shadows at you  
__  
But she's always a woman to me_

_She's Always A Woman To Me- By Alec Lightwood_

**Hey, look at that! The plot thickened! Ya'll can probably guess what happened to Alec, right? Heehees, I'm so mean to him. =3**

**So… how did you like the lime? It's the first thing I've ****ever written that's even remotely sexual so feedback on how to make it better or if you thought it was good would be helpful =) And look... some sibling bonding snuck its way in here. If you hadn't guessed already, the song by Alec is for Isabelle- just to clear up any confusion. **

**Again, I thank anyone who took the time to review my last chapter and thanks for reading! **

**~Brina-Bot~**


	5. Pandemonium

**Hooray! New chappie! I thought it would take longer to write this one but I guess I'm just more awesome then I realized! Yeah not really -_-**

**Disclaimer- Me no own.  
(Song my OneRepublic)**

**Begin! *starts timer***

AL

It had been nine hours since I had seen Magnus. Well, 9 hours and 7 minutes to be exact – but, ya know who was counting? I had failed to find the guts to call him after what had felt like hours of just staring at those seemingly innocent seven digits. I had tried dialing it countless times but I hadn't ever gotten past the fourth number before chickening out. I finally settled for just putting it into my contacts. _Oh, the press would get a real kick out of me right now. _

This, ofcourse, had happened after I had come up from breakfast – but also not breakfast since I had gotten up at around 2:00 p.m. – where I had tried to inconspicuously sneak down, grab an apple, and run back upstairs to avoid my mother. But I had once again forgotten that I had siblings and was roped in by Jace to retell the events of the night before. He – being in the dark about my whole 'hey, I like guys!' situation – questioned me kind of like my mom had; but without the whole homophobic issue. It had actually gone more like you'd have thought the conversation with my mom to have gone. He was seriously just interested in how we'd met, what we'd done, and if he thought we'd see each other again (as friends). The only thing uncomfortable about it was when he suggested I get a few numbers from some girls he may know because everyone including Jace understands that Magnus is bi and an obviously sexual being. That was the moment I made up some lame-ass excuse and ran back to my room.

When I had woken up that morning – afternoon? – Isabelle had already left for her dance class, leaving me with a note saying that mom had asked her to tell me that our dad and little brother Max were coming home from his latest business trip tonight. That had made me pretty happy because I hadn't seen Max in atleast two months because our parents had decided when my music took off that he was too young to be involved in the entire 'celebrity hubbub' I was about to get into. Sadly that meant I only got to see him every few weeks and my mother only got to see her husband that that much as well. It had all been for the best obviously, but it was still sad to only be a complete family once in a while instead of all the time.

At the end of Izzy's note, she said I should take it easy for a while after the whole nightmare incident and that I should consider taking my prescribed sleeping pills regularly again. I ignored her second suggestion – since I'd always hated taking medicine and every time I took one of those I woke up in a cold sweat; almost like I'd had the dream but couldn't remember it – but the first idea I thought was excellent. So after the whole escaping Jace and contemplating calling Magnus for a good while, I put on some actual clothes and went to my studio.

When I was around thirteen, my parents had a large room in the basement – that had previously been one of the many extravagant quest bedrooms the mansion held – redone into a recording studio and sort of lounge area full of different instruments when I had showed interest/ talent in music. They were always very busy and never had much time for their children back then so they tried to make up for it by paying for lessons and equipment when a new activity caught our eye. Izzy and Jace had tried almost everything from learning to play the obo to taking lessens in extreme snowboarding before they both stumbled across their own passions. Isabelle is deeply devoted to dancing – mostly hip hop, jazz, and ballet– while Jace dedicates most of his time to photography. With both of them being so exceptional looking, the family was surprised that neither of them wanted to go into a career like modeling.

Anyways, the room is pretty boss and completely mine since, even though my sibs had tried to learn how to play a variety of musical instruments, they had more or less sucked at each one. So thankfully they had no use for the space. It was like a second bedroom to me and sometimes I actually used it as one. The large couch and various chairs set up around the professionally decorated room were all very comfy so sometimes when I was working into ungodly hours of the night, I didn't bother to traipse back up to my room. I usually crashed on the red loveseat in the corner on those occasions.

When I walked in and turned on the light, I saw that nothing looked moved or even disturbed; just like I'd remembered. The maids that cleaned up the enormous house had obviously been in a few times to dust but they understood how I felt about my instruments and the order I kept the room in. Things were in pristine condition, just like I'd left them in a few months back. When I went around the room and let my fingers graze over the assortment of guitars, violins/ violas, weird instruments that most people can't pronounce, and the gorgeous grand piano I'd had since I was twelve, I finally felt that I had returned home.

I sat down on the shiny black stool and gently placed my fingers on the immaculate white keys, taking in their familiar feeling. I realized that the room felt all too quiet when compared to the usual sounds of me fiddling around with several different instruments as I tried to create the perfect melody. But that had been when fresh and exciting music had practically been pouring out of my pen and onto a page. Now I had nothing new to give to the beautiful piano and that made me feel so…

...strange. Empty. Hollow.

I hadn't just been trying to get my family to return home when I'd said I had writer's block. I seriously hadn't been able to come up with a tune or simple string of lyrics in weeks. Usually songs flowed from me with ease; usually I would take a story from Jace or Izzy's life then create a new way to tell it using music; usually it took me a matter of minutes to find the right notes and chords.

Usually I'm pretty good at my job.

I sighed and tapped on a few keys. I decided that I should just try playing a song or two, maybe to get me into the mindset for writing. After pondering over which song to choose, I slowly began to play.

The intro to that particular song of mine usually was played on the cello but I found out later that it sounded just as good on the piano. My eyes slipped shut, letting the music take over my thoughts and push out any other distracting feelings when I began to sing softly.

_I need another story  
__Something to get off my chest  
__My life gets kinda boring  
__Need something that I can confess_

'_Till all my sleeves are stained red  
__From all the truth that I've said  
__Come by it honestly, I swear  
__Thought you saw me wink, no  
__I've been on the brink, so _

_Tell me what you want to hear  
__Something that are like those years  
__Sick of all the insincere  
__So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

I could feel myself getting more confident in the music and my voice started to collect the energy I didn't even know I was giving off, leisurely making it grow in power.

_This time  
__Don't need another perfect lie  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God  
__Amazing that we got this far  
__It's like we're chasing all those stars  
__Who drive in shiny big black cars_

My hands and fingers started to play with a severe passion that rolled off the piano in waves of secure and striking music, blending naturally with the voice that many seemed to think was beautiful. My blue eyes were almost certainly shinning with childlike enthusiasm that made me grin as I sang.

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
__And when a situation rises just write it into an album  
__Seen it straight to go  
__But I don't really like my flow, no_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
__Something that are like those years  
__Sick of all the insincere  
__So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I had let myself go completely at this point; smirking for the millionth time at the irony of my lyrics. I had problems telling people the most trivial details about myself so I had definitely not given 'all my secrets away'. I still had many I hoarded and planned to keep within the confines of my family and myself for a very long time to come. But that didn't mean that I sang with any less dedication than normal.

_This time  
__Don't need another perfect lie  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

My heart and my head were soaring and I doubt I could have stopped even if there had been a fire in the house, so when I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye and two figures come in, I didn't halt in my playing for even a moment.

_Got no reason, got no shame  
__Got no family I can blame  
__Just don't let me disappear  
__Im'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
__Something that are like those years  
__Sick of all the insincere  
__So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_This time  
__Don't need another perfect lie  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
__Something that are like those years  
__Sick of all the insincere  
__So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_This time  
__Don't need another perfect lie  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
__All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

I ended with such finality that should never be challenged. I smiled to myself; feeling like these massive, dreary clouds had been wiped from my soul to leave a clear blue sky and breeze so light it could take your breath away. I sat there in a stupor induced by my own passionate playing. I couldn't have been prouder of myself for singing with such strength when beginning with absolute vacancy. When I picked up on the sound of soft clapping I remembered that I had not just been performing for an audience of one.

I looked over to the door where my sister – in all her post dance practice glory – and my little brother – in all his post travel glory – stood. Isabelle caught my gaze for a moment and I saw her eyes gleaming with what could be described as pride. I moved my attention to Max, who had messy black hair just like mine and big innocent eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. I beamed at them, especially Max, and rushed up to give him the biggest hug ever.

"Ya know, you sound a lot better in person than you do on the radio," was the first thing he said to me and it made me even gladder to see him. I chuckled and picked him up in my arms.

The three of us decided to hide out in my studio for a while until mom would undoubtedly call us up for (an awkward!) dinner sometime. Max and I dinked around on the piano for a few minutes – sadly I believe he will be following in Izzy and Jace's footsteps when it comes to music – as Izzy sat on the couch and watched. Then the two of us tried to entertain him by reading a few of his comic books aloud and that somehow had turned into an actual acting performance complete with ninja kicks and sound affects by the end of it. Needless to say it was probably the lamest show we could have ever put on but it did get Max to almost die laughing – when I fell off the back of the couch –, which meant we had done our job somewhat right.

~HSS~

"So… when are you gonna call Magnus?" Izzy asked me quietly as we watched Max and Jace try to slaughter each other at Guitar Hero.

I looked at her face, which was all too cocky, and countered her question with, "Who's to say I haven't already called him?"

She snorted. "Yeah right. Knowing you, you probably thought about calling him for half an hour then found some excuse to do something else."

I made a huffy noise, making sure Jace and Max were still too immersed in their game to notice our conversation and said, "Fine, I haven't done it yet. But I wouldn't know what to say to him anyway! And does he even want me to call him?"

"God, Alec, you really need to go down to the store and get yourself a big, wopping helping of self confidence. _Ofcourse_ he wants you to call him – he freaking gave you his number – and you don't have to know what to say, just call and let things flow!"

I made a frantic motion to signal that Jace and Max did have ears and she better _shush_ unless she wanted me to get all teenage angsty on her. She just sighed but did lower her voice when she spoke again. "If you're so worried about that, text him instead. That way you'll have time to think of your responses."

"I guess…" I mentally berated myself for not thinking about that. Apparently nervousness makes me unbelievably stupid.

The look on her face told me she suspected I had not even thought about that possibility. "You have your phone on you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Take it out. I want to see you text him so I know that you have. I am not going to let you psych yourself out so bad that you miss out on a perfectly good opportunity."

Her eyes narrowed when I frowned instead of moving. _"Now_._"_ She growled.

So, in an act to possibly save myself from immediate injury, I drew my phone from my pocket and pulled up a text box. I turned my body so she couldn't see what I was typing in because hey, she could force me to text him but I was not letting her eavesdrop on our conversation. She pouted but didn't say anything.

**Alec: Hey Magnus, it's Alec. **

The response was almost instant, and when the phone beeped, Isabelle smirked.

**Magnus: Well, hello blue eyes. I was beginning to wonder when I might hear from you. ;) So I'm guessing your mother did not skewer you on a stick then?**

I was immensely pleased to see that Magnus used full sentences just like I did. People usually asked me why I was so formal in texting and I always told them that I hated the look of sentences chopped up to look like a string of incoherent letters. I had always preferred the look of nicely written words and sentiments. I blushed when he called me by nicknames even in text and when I realized he remembered that comment I had made about my mother. I could just imagine his face; beautiful and smirking, with one perfect eyebrow raised.

**Alec: Yep. She took pity on me and decided to leave her sticks out of the equation. **

**Magnus: She sounds so kind hearted. **

I didn't have time to reply before my phone rang with a call from Magnus himself. Izzy and I gave each other a pointed look before I took the call and moved off the couch and towards the hallway. I could hear Izzy follow me as I said, "Um hi, Magnus?"

"The one and only. I went out on a whim and called just to hear your lovely voice!" I could hear the smile in his words and I could tell that he probably knew I was blushing from the small compliment. Isabelle, who was leaning in close enough to hear everything, made a silent 'aawww' face. "Well, I also wanted to ask how you were planning on spending your time later tonight…"

"I, um, well my dad and brother just got back in town and-,"

"Ooh, ooh!" Izzy butted in, "Tell him that-,"

"Is that your sister?" Magnus asked.

I think my eye twitched as I answered him. "Yes and she is being _very unladylike,_" I directed the last part at her as I lightly pushed her away far enough so that she couldn't hear the complete conversation.

"Oh, put her on; I want to ask her something!" Well I definitely hadn't seen that one coming, but it wasn't the weirdest thing I could have imagined him asking me.

"Uh, sure? But she's a whole basket of teenage girl insanity that most sensible people usually try to avoid." She stuck her tongue out at me.

He laughed. "I can see someone uses their literary skills on a daily basis. But I do really want to talk to her about something!"

"Okay…"

I held the phone out for her and she raised a confused eyebrow. "He wants to talk to you for some strange reason." She eyed the small mechanism in my hand then took it with a shrug.

"Hello?"

IL

"Hello, Miss Isabelle! This is the Magnificent Magnus Bane speaking."

I smiled at his cheery tone and obviously playful manner. "So I heard." I began to walk away from my very curious big brother as I talked to his life long crush. I moved to the stairs with Alec following a few steps behind me as I made my way to my room. "Is there a specific reason you wished to speak with me or do you always do this when courting someone?"

When I got to my room I stood in the doorway while Alec gave me look and I quickly gave one back before shutting the door on him then locking it. I really didn't want him to hear the questions I wanted to ask Magnus after he explained why he'd wanted to talk to me.

He laughed and countered with, "Not usually, but I do have a reason for the conversation." I saw that Magnus had not truly admitted to 'courting' Alec but he had in no way denied it either. _Smooth Bane; very smooth. _

"And what might that be, Mr. Bane?"

"Is there any way you could get your brother out of the house tonight?"

"Perhaps," I said. "Depends on the time and where we'd be."

"Just Pandemonium. Around elevenish." I smirked. Jace and I had been dying to drag Alec there ever since we'd decided to come home.

"I believe that is very much in the realm of possibilities. But I would like to ask _you_ some things if that's alright."

I heard him chuckle – which was indeed awfully sexy – before he said, "My dear, if you can get that boy to Pandemonium tonight I will tell you anything your little heart finds itself wanting to know."

I smiled, enjoying the outcome of the conversation greatly, "Glad to hear it. I'd first like to confirm that you like my brother – as in _like_ like him."

He chuckled sexily again. "Yes Isabelle. I very much_ like_ like Alexander."

"Why?"

It took a moment for him to answer that one. "For many reasons, Isabelle. Reasons that I would like to add on to should I be given the chance to actually spend some time with him."

I was satisfied with the answer. "Then I suppose I'll be seeing you at around elevenish."

"Ofcourse. And don't forget to bring the deliciousness that is your brother with you."

I laughed aloud as we both hung up.

AL

As a pleasant surprise, I was not dragged into having an awkward dinner with my mother that night. I'd said hello to my father, who was the same as ever, and then he and my mom went off to have dinner alone in the dining room. They told us we could do whatever we wanted for the night as long as Max got to bed at 8:45 and we ate dinner together. After we ordered a pizza and watched Iron Man – which was one of Max's favorites – the three scampered Max off to bed.

So as I'm finally thinking I can talk to Izzy about her conversation with Magnus, she decided that it was the perfect time to announce that we were all gonna go to Pandemonium that night and I was coming whether I was willing or not. I groaned while Jace and Izzy reveled in my unhappiness.

"C'mon Alec, we just want to make sure you get out of your shell once and a while," Jace said patting me on the back.

"No, you just want to make sure that you get to go out clubbing and that means I have to come with since mom said we have to stick together tonight."

He shrugged walking off towards the stairs. "Put it however you may like but we're still going out so I suggest we all go get ready."

"Is this really necessary?" I whined, turning to my sister when Jace had disappeared up the steps.

She smiled smugly in a way that made me worried. "More than you know, big brother. Now come on! I'm picking out your clothes for the evening and you get no say in this whatsoever!" I didn't even have time to protest before she grabbed my arm and dragged me up to my room where she hastily pushed me on my bed and turned around to rummage through my closet.

"Okay," she mumbled to herself, "I know you have nice clothes in here… oh, where is the stuff I got you for your first concert?"

I groaned for the second time that evening and flopped onto my back; the part of me wanting to fight being slowly put out. Usually on occasions like this, I would gripe and complain until Izzy had to hit me upside the head to get me to stop, but right now, I was too emotionally tired to object to whatever she had in store for me. Plus, she always ended up winning anyways, so what was the point in wasting energy I could be saving for getting through the night?

I jerked up when something was thrown at my face. I grabbed the offending material and looked at it, seeing that Isabelle had found the pile of semi-fashionable clothes I had stuffed in the back of my closet. I held the black, form-fitting jeans out in front of me and decided to feel glad that Izzy hadn't found the single pair of skinny jeans I owned – which I really should throw out soon or else I know she'll find them one day. I put them in my lap as she continued to rip my closet apart as she kept mumbling to herself about my obvious lack of fashion sense.

"Aha! Here we are!" I couldn't even see her upper body anymore; she was so far into my closet. When she immerged, her hair was slightly mussed, but she was smiling triumphantly as she held two different pieces of clothing in her hands. She walked over happily to where I sat and handed me a short sleeved, button down shirt – a very dark blue color – and then presented me with a leather biker's jacket I'd completely forgotten I owned. "Now hup to!" she commanded, pointing towards my bathroom. "And don't think that after you've changed that I'm done with you!"

"Why is it so important for me to get all dressed up? I don't even want to go!"

She smirked as she eyed me, making me suspect that she knew something I didn't. She leaned forward so her face was right in front of mine before she said, "Well maybe _you _don't want to go but certain – _sparkly_ – people happen to want you to be there tonight."

_Sparkly? Oh God she can't be talking about- _

"You mean…?" I asked with huge eyes when I had thought over her words. She simply raised an eyebrow as if that was all I needed to know that yes, she meant Magnus. She pointed again to the bathroom wordlessly so I did what she wanted and went to go put on the ridiculous clothing without protest.

~HSS~

So after a torturous experience where Isabelle forced me to sit down as she tried to tame the black mop on my head with some of her hair gel and successfully tormented me with a silver eye pencil – that she actually succeeded in using on me – we all got into the car and headed off.

Out of every club I've ever been dragged to, paraded around, or even enjoyed being in, Pandemonium had to have been the most infamous and acknowledged. If there was a place where rockstars, actors/ actresses, or random beautiful people wanted to go get drunk and party; Pandemonium would be their go-to. Even though they claimed you had to be atleast 18 to get in, if you were famous enough they were all open arms. Although I never really took much pleasure in going, it wasn't ever a pain to get past the 'red velvet rope'.

There was no hesitation to let the three of us in after they took a look at my face – but I doubt Izzy and Jace had ever had trouble getting in on their own because of their obvious good looks.

Being only eleven, the establishment was definitely not in full swing yet, but the place was always packed from the moment it was open for business. The music was blaring, people were dancing/ flirting/ practically having sex in the corner, drinks were being bought, conversations were being held (even though they were carried out in a much louder fashion than normal), and lights were flashing from various directions. It had seemed that everything had stayed the same – much to my disappointment. The only reason I was even being civil towards my siblings was because there was a large chance I would be seeing Magnus again.

Isabelle hadn't exactly been dying to give me the details about the comment she'd made when she'd been making me play dress up. Besides the mention of someone sparkly wanting me to be there, she kept the rest under lock and key which annoyed me to no end but since she is Izzy, I knew she would never budge. Especially now that it involves my love life. Or crush life. Whatever.

IZ

When the three of us walked in, I immediately started to scour the masses of people for Magnus. You'd think finding an over six foot tall, sparkly, colorful male with his hair in otherworldly spikes would be relatively easy but I'd like to crush that thought for everyone right now. I'd actually like to set it aflame then bury it in a burning box and drop it in a crack to the earth's core, but I didn't have time to do that because I was too busy looking for Magnus.

I made a split decision to just sneak away from my brothers – specifically Alec – to go search for him in the loads of dancing bodies. So as Jace was trying to convince Alec that 'he really was dragging him here to help him' and that 'he'll prove it by personally hooking him up with a chick' I decided to slip back between two people trying to have a conversation and head towards the bar.

After successfully losing my siblings, I trudged through more and more people until I finally reached the red bar stools. While sitting on one of them and planning my next move, I felt someone gently grab my arm and turn me to the left. Getting ready to completely reject whoever was about to hit on me, I let myself be turned as I put on my best glare. However, it was completely unneeded because I was met with the cat like green eyes of the one person I thought I would be spending a lot of time trying to find.

"Isabelle, right?" he smiled with the cock of his head. I took the time to mentally compliment his makeup skills when I glanced at the very professional looking eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and glitter artfully painted on his flawless skin.

"Magnus, right?" I grinned back.

"Well thank goodness. You have no idea how embarrassed I'd be if I had approached the wrong person," he joked.

I snorted, "Oh I'm sure you would have just _died._"

He took a moment to order us both drinks – and there was no hesitation because you don't question Magnus Bane – before he got done to why we were both here. "I trust you have brought your brother with you?"

I could see now, unlike over the phone, the way his eyes lit up hopefully when he mentioned my brother and even though his tone and expression suggested he wouldn't care if I said yes or no, those gold-green eyes flickered with emotion and gave him away.

"But of course. He's right over there if you're looking for him," I said while I scanned the crowds for a moment until I saw a very uncomfortable Alec and a very enthusiastic Jace then pointed them out to Magnus. I saw his eyes go immediately to them and brighten when they locked on Alec. I smiled when he confirmed his genuine interest in my brother to me without even realizing it.

When he finally tore his eyes away and turned to me, he was smirking mischievously. "You didn't tell him I'd be here, did you?"

"I hinted but I didn't spill everything. I thought you'd like to announce your presence to him yourself."

"Isabelle," he mused, "I do love how your mind just _understands_."

I looked over at him slyly. "Oh really? Did you have something particular planned out?"

"Perhaps…" His gaze had left me to ogle at Alec again who was trying to hold back laughter as Jace got bitch-slapped by an short, freckled girl. "I must ask how you got him to let you dress him so deliciously. And don't tell me you didn't because that just screams 'I had womanly help'."

I laughed, taking a moment to appreciate my fashion sense as well. "Oh just a threat or two. The mention of someone sparkly may have helped."

"Well," he said as the bartender brought us two shot glasses and he raised one, "I say we toast to your amazing persuasive skills and to how glorious Alexander's ass looks in those jeans." He dropped me a glittery wink before I picked up my own glass and we both downed our liquor.

AL

After Jace got the bejezus smacked outta him by some feisty red head when he made some suggestions that were just a bit too suggestive for her, Izzy suddenly had returned to my side.

"Where the heck were you? You missed the funniest damn thing!" I grinned as I continued laughing even though Jace had turned his glare on at me.

"Oh, I saw," she smirked, crossing her arms. "Well now we know that Jace has no power over tiny gingers." The two of us snickered as he made a pouty face (which was starting to turn red on the left side where he'd been slapped).

"She was obviously a prude or a lesbian," he mumbled dejectedly making the whole situation that much funnier. As I started to retell the happenings that had reduced our usually arrogant sibling to the mannerisms of a toddler; our attentions were directed to a different source when the DJ picked up the mike and started to talk; saying everyone here was in luck because tonight they had a special treat in store for us. Apparently some singer was going to be performing a new song. A singer named-

"Magnus Bane!" My eyes snapped up to the stage across the room as the crowds erupted and the music started pounding.

**Wow that was longer than any of my other chapters. I actually had more I wanted to put in this one but I didn't want to go on forever. I hope that all made sense... please tell me if t didn't! Seriously!**

**Sooooo what song do you guys think Magnus should sing? I have one in mind but I want to see if you guys have a better one :) And if you wanna see an awesome guy playing Secrets on the piano like I imagined Alec playing; go to youtube and watch the video _OneRepublic- Secrets Piano by Ray Mak._ He's freaking amazing. **

**Since I already put that song in here I figured you guys wouldn't need another one. Oh and Clary made an appearance! I can try to put her and Simon and other characters in here more if you want but that'll be hard considering where I'm taking the story next (and no I will not explain yet!).**

**Quick question before you guys review - hopefully! - I know I've got fans who are girls reading this but are there any fanboys? Just something weird I've been wondering about...**

**Review!**

**~Brina-Bot~**


	6. Not What Was Expected

**Damn it's been way longer than I thought it'd be to get up another chapter. I'm sorry (I say that at the beginning of every chapter don't I?) for the wait. I have a number of excuses but it all narrows down to me being grounded for a very long time then having no idea how to write this stupid thing. **

**But I do want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed; especially the ones who gave me an idea for the song. I looked up and listened to every suggestion almost immediately after you guys suggested them, and I do believe I shall use a few of them in the later chapters. But just to be safe, I went for the traditional Adam Lambert song, _Strut. _It just has such a Magnusy feel to it. **

**Disclaimer: .tihs siht nwo ton od I  
****(Songs by Adam Lambert [1] and Matthew Perryman Jones [2]) **

**So anyway, I present to you, Chapter Six. **

AL

My heart was racing as I waited for Magnus to make his appearance onstage. The lights were flashing across the crowds in a multitude of colors while the sultry music continued to pulse through the room for what felt like hours to me but in reality was probably only a few seconds.

_I wanna start a revolution  
__A type of personal solution  
__We're all about our own pollution  
__It's all about the execution_

When his hypnotic voice began flowing around us, I knew exactly why he wasn't on the stage. I turned around to come face to face with a very colorful, very smug Magnus holding a microphone almost as sparkly as he was. My eyes were huge with surprise even though I had heard his voice behind me. As he sang the first few lines, his hand came up to caress my cheek and under my chin to tip my head up. He leaned in close enough for me to almost feel the brush of his strawberry gloss coated lips and instantly I was no longer standing in a sweaty club surrounded by people packed full with alcohol but I was instead floating in a Magnus induced stupor; completely free of the normal apprehension and worry constantly racing through me.

But it was over all too soon when I realized what exactly was happening and I came tumbling back down to earth. I gasped at the thought of all the people that could potentially turn around and see us; in fact I saw from the corner of my eye that some already had! Magnus pulled away when he heard me and continued to sing the incredibly alluring song. He sauntered toward the stage through the sea of people that had finally noticed his entrance from the back and graciously parted for him.

_You got somethin' to say, your hands are tied  
__Open your mouth, open it wide  
__Let the freedom begin  
_

_Get on the floor, just let it drive  
__Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
__Feel the fire within  
_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut  
__Come on walk for me  
__Strut, strut, strut how you wanna be_

_Everybody's lookin' for some love  
__But they don't know  
__How to let it all hang out  
__And that's why they're solo  
_

_Solo, solo don't wanna be solo  
__Solo, solo don't wanna be solo _

By the time he got to the chorus, Magnus had leisurely made his way to the stage. He scanned the crowd, as it trying to connect with each cheering person, while he sang every flawless note and moved his body in a way I personally believed only he could.

I could tell Isabelle had seen Magnus basically sing the first few lines to me because I saw her staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was far too lost in the radiance of Magnus Bane.

_We're a complicated nation  
__And now we're in a situation  
__Let's take a Maybelline vacation  
__And get yourself some validation  
_

_You got somethin' to say, your hands are tied  
__Open your mouth, open it wide  
__Let the freedom begin  
_

_Get on the floor, just let it drive  
__Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
__Feel the fire within  
_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut  
__Come on walk for me  
__Strut, strut, strut how you wanna be_

_Everybody's lookin' for some love  
__But they don't know  
__How to let it all hang out  
__And that's why they're solo _

_Solo, solo don't wanna be solo  
__Solo, solo don't wanna be solo _

When the music changed quickly from sexy and exotic to slow and sweet, (but still entirely sexy) Magnus looked square at me with eyes that almost made my knees buckle. They were dark with a hungry desire; half lidded almost as if he took pleasure in just being able to look at me.

_I'll be your mirror  
__Darlin' let your hair down  
__Show me what you're workin' with  
__And let me see you  
__Strut, strut  
_

_Strut, strut how you wanna be  
__Everybody's lookin' for some love  
__But they don't know  
_

_How to let it all hang out  
__And that's why they're solo  
__Solo, solo don't wanna be solo  
__Solo, solo don't wanna be solo  
_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with  
__Strut for me and show me what you're working with _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah _

At the very end, the lights all turned off dramatically then back on to show no one left onstage; but a second before, Magnus had given me one shimmering wink and a devilish smile. I felt my whole body practically melting after the incredible performance that I couldn't help but feel was especially for me and I had to grab onto Izzy's arm just to guarantee I wouldn't fall over.

"You okay, Alec?" she whispered to me as she grasped my shoulder.

I couldn't drag myself from the haze to look at her when I answered dazedly, "Yeah… yeah, I'm good." I blinked a few times to clear my mind and let go of her when I figured I was back to normal. I finally met her eyes and nodded an "I'm fine," but she didn't seem too convinced.

IZ

After that very _surprising _show Magnus had just graced us with, I left Alec at a high top table so he could come back down from the emotional high he was probably experiencing. I told Jace – who had completely missed the more private act between our brother and new love interest – to go scamper off and toy with some girl so Alec could have a moment of peace. He started to protest but quickly changed his mind when he spotted a very leggy girl sitting alone at the bar.

I took the moment of both my brother's distraction to locate Magnus – who was obviously attempting to make his way toward the tables but kept getting stopped by random people trying to compliment him – and drag him away to a less crowded area out of Alec's range of sight. He seemed relived when he saw it was me and not some deranged fan.

"So are you off to make contact?" I asked, nodding my head in Alec's direction.

He nodded with a hint of nervousness in his features and said, "Yeah. Did he like the whole-?" he motioned widely at the stage. I laughed at the realization that he was actually _worried_ that Alec would think ill of the stunning performance he'd just given. I smiled warmly to assure him.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you."

He smiled brilliantly, showing off perfect white teeth and slightly pointed canines. "Alright then," he beamed, "I guess I'll head over."

But as he started to turn away from me I pulled him back by the collar of his designer shirt. "Just one thing, Magnus." I dragged him down to my height so I was right in his face.

"If you hurt my brother even the tiniest bit, I will hunt you down, cut off your favorite appendage and make it look like an accident, got it?"

His eyes had gotten big and fearful; just as they should be. He nodded slowly as he stared at my entirely serious expression.

"Good. Just as long as we both understand each other." I let him go and smiled normally. He took a relived breath and put his hand where mine had been holding him. "Now go woo my brother like I know only you can."

He nodded again but before leaving he looked at me thoughtfully. "You're a good sister, Isabelle."

"I know," I replied even though he had already begun walking away.

AL

As the club's DJ started up the music again, I sat at the table Izzy had pushed me to and wondered idly if that was all I'd be seeing of Magnus for the night. I seriously hoped it wasn't or else I'd be forced to sit through a very tedious night of watching other people grind against each other and dealing with my drunken siblings.

_But even so, at least I'll have the image of Magnus's lustrous gold-green eyes as he sang to me so I can keep my sanity…_

I sighed, immediately berating myself for even thinking that he had been singing to me- _me _out of the hundreds of famous, striking people swaying their hips to his music while I stood stunned like a post at the back of the crowds. I told myself that he'd only started the song holding me like that because I was the nearest person and not because he actually found me attractive. It wasn't that I was so sure that he found me _unattractive, _but more me making sure I didn't get my hopes up just to be beaten back down with the hammer of humiliation.

_Where the heck did Izzy and Jace go? I thought they'd be pestering me all ni-_

"Hey blue eyes." I jumped about a mile in the air when I heard a low voice behind me and warm breath ghosting over my neck. I twisted in my chair to meet familiar gold-green eyes and eager smirk. I stifled a shocked gasp to keep from further embarrassing myself around him and blinked once or twice to assure my brain that Magnus was, in fact, standing there in front of me.

Before replying took a moment to study his ensemble for the night. He was sporting tight leather pants – no surprise there –, an emerald green/ sparkly top that glittered with his every movement, an assortment of rings on both hands, black combat boots accented with chains sprouting here and there out of the shiny leather, and numerous gold hoops in his ears. Although I found his body to be rather attention-grabbing, I mostly focused on his face.

His olive toned skin was completely blemish free and complimented by the dark shade of purple eye shadow swept across his lids. The black eyeliner carefully drawn around his eyes made their exhilarating color even more luminescent and cat-like then to top it all off he'd added strawberry gloss to the mix; making his lips all too inviting. Then, of course, there was glitter _everywhere _– clinging to his skin, covering his clothes, sticking to his expertly spiked hair, and practically falling off of him as he moved.

I couldn't have been more entranced with him than in that moment.

"Hi," I said softly; mentally high-fiving myself for not stuttering.

He smiled radiantly. "How'd you like the show?" he purred, using one hand to trail a finger down my cheek and the other to rub lazy circles on my thigh. My heartbeat sped up at how touchy- feely he was being compared to the other night.

"Oh, it was really great," I answered breathlessly and tried to smile without looking like an idiot.

"I was hoping for that reaction," he said in the same terribly sexy way, "I rather enjoyed it myself. Performing in front of actual people is so much more pleasurable than being in recording studio. But I don't need to explain that feeling to you, do I?"

Some of my nerves departed when Magnus brought up a subject I could really relate to. In most conversations I stood at the side awkwardly, not adding any opinions, since I had no real passion for the subject. But with music, I could definitely hold up my end of a discussion.

"Yeah," I grinned with my new self-confidence, "It's much easier to get lost in a song when you can share the sensation with a crowd."

"But of course." The hand tracing shapes on my thigh moved slightly up as his other hand lifted my chin up in the same way he had not too long ago. "Especially when I had such an exquisite focal point to gaze at." Then the nerves were back and people across the room could probably see my blush, even through the dim lights.

"I-I… but- you-," I stuttered mindlessly as his playful smile quickly turned devious.

I was actually quite grateful when he silenced me with a gentle finger against my lips. "Shh darling. I wouldn't want your pretty little heart to go into overdrive, would I?"

Magnus seemed to notice when the DJ switched the song because his eyes flickered from the dance floor then back to me, still wearing that delicious smirk. "I have a proposition for you angel face."

I let out a shaky breath. "What might that be?"

He cupped the side of my face and leaned down so his mouth was right next to my ear. _"Dance with me pet." _Then I felt his tongue trace the shell of my ear.

I shivered; but not for the reasons he might have been thinking.

"_Open your eyes, little one." I felt his slimy tongue graze up my neck and I cringed in disgust but silently refused to open my eyes. The hand on my waist tightened and another roughly grabbed my chin and pulled it up none too lightly. "Show me those baby blues." _

_I ripped my face away when his repulsive breath washed over me. He took this as an invitation to bite my neck and lick the shell of my ear as he chuckled darkly. _

"_C'mon _pet_." _

I backed up instantly, stumbling off my chair and nearly knocking over the table behind me. I was breathing way too hard for a normal person and I probably looked like a freak standing there hyperventilating after pulling away from possibly the sexiest man alive. I locked eyes with said sexy man and when I saw the initial surprise and then hurt that overwhelmed them, I could hear a part of my heart ripping. I quickly dropped my head and stared at the floor.

"S-Sorry. I need t-to…" I made the mistake of peeking up to see concerned green eyes that definitely did not make me feel any better, "…go."

And I bolted in the other direction.

MB

_What just happened? _Everything had been going fine; all according to plan. Alec had showed up, I had sung, he'd liked it, and I'd even gotten to see that adorable blush again. So what had suddenly occurred to make him run away from me like I had the plague?

I felt shaken. I definitely wasn't used to rejection. And the look on Alexander's face when he'd pulled away had been chilling; at least to me.

He'd looked at me like I was terrifying, like I was a cat sizing up its prey before the kill. He'd been petrified for a moment and my chest hurt just thinking that I was the cause of it. I'd been too stunned to make a move to comfort him and I let him get away.

_What did I do that made him so upset? How the hell could I screw this up?!_

AL

I felt terrible. No, I take that back. I felt _so bad_ that I would gladly take 'terrible' instead of the feeling washing over me.

I could actually say that I genuinely hated myself at that moment, and as I staggered through the masses of people, trying to make my way to the exit, I was mentally calling myself every name I could think of.

_Coward. _

I'd run away from Magnus; the one guy I've ever felt drawn to or wanted to be with…all because I was too scared to let him get close. I should have stayed calm – even when I was reminded of _him _– and I should have let Magnus lead me to the dance floor; since everyone here was too drunk or caught up to care if Alec Lightwood was dancing with a guy instead of a girl.

But I panicked. I panicked and let my emotions dictate my actions like always.

_Weak._

Why the hell couldn't I just get over this already? It had been _four years _since that day! Normal people could get past tough situations in a lot less than half of that time. Hadn't I been strong once? Where had that Alec gone? The one who could take humiliation and cruelty without even flinching! Now I'm just some anxious kid who can't even handle the smallest bit of physical contact without freaking out!

_Stupid. _

I couldn't have felt worse. Magnus hadn't even looked at me with the disgust or aversion I'd expected to get when I'd pulled away. He'd actually seemed concerned; like he wanted to help me instead of torment me.

But I didn't believe I'd ever be seeing that look again that is if I ever got to see him at all. He probably figured out that I'm not worth the trouble.

_Insignificant. _

I hailed a cab so I could go break down at home.

_Pathetic._

I almost started crying in the backseat.

_Worthless. _

Things could have gone so much better. But then again, I fuck up everything eventually, don't I?

IZ

I had expected to dance tonight, I had expected to make out with random guys, I had expected to get drunk, and I had expected to go home early in the morning with a very happy – very smitten – Alec. What I had not expected was to find Magnus Bane sitting alone at the bar drinking away less than half an hour after I'd sent him over to my brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, taking the seat next to him while he set down his bottle of hard liquor.

"I screwed up," he said immediately, "I pushed him too far and he ran away from me like a bat outta hell."

"What?! He left?" _Alec had _rejected _Magnus_ – _his life long crush? What in God's name possessed him to do that? _I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call him or something when I saw that he'd texted me already.

**Alec: Took a taxi home. Don't drive if you're too drunk. **

I was beyond confused at this point. "What happened?" Magnus looked down at his drink. "Magnus, what happened?" I said, harsher than usual as I grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me.

"I don't know! I just… I asked him to dance and-,"he stopped looking uncomfortable. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. It was like trying to get information out of a middle school kid.

"And what?"

He glanced sideways at me. "And I may have kinda… taken a nibble at his ear."

_Oh shit_.

"I just didn't know what to do! Alexander gets me flustered and I don't know the right thing to say so I just…"

It was kind of funny; Magnus thought I was angry with him. But I knew it wasn't his fault for Alec's reaction, nor was it Alec's fault either. And the usually self-assured singer looked confused and worried which gave me confidence that he'd never purposefully make my brother feel the way he was feeling now. Truthfully, I felt bad for the both of them – this relationship was not going to be an easy one.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, resembling a kicked puppy.

I nodded, "It's alright." A short silence came between us.

"Do you think he'll ever be okay with seeing me again?"

I almost laughed out loud. _God, both of these idiots need some serious guidance when it comes to the other person. _"Of course! What are you, stupid?" He seemed surprised. "Alec just needs some time. He's never done this before."

"Really?"

I snorted. "Oh yeah. Take things a little slower than usual and you'll be fine."

"So you think I have a chance with your brother?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"I think you're the only one with a chance."

_If there was a chance that we could be lovers  
__I'd write you a book of hand written letters  
__And burn them all up to the end  
__Just to start over again_

_If there was a chance that we could be lovers  
__I'd learn how to dance and to hold without touching  
__Oh love, where have you been?  
__I'll wait for your lead to come in_

_So tell me the secret  
__Is there a way into your heart?  
__Cause I want to believe it  
__Or will I be wishing until the last falling star?_

_If there was a chance that we could be lovers  
__I'd swim seven oceans and keep going further  
__I'd hold my breath until you slipped  
__Those words that belong on your lips _

_So tell me the secret  
__Is there a way into your heart?  
__Cause I want to believe it  
__Or will I be wishing until the last falling star?_

_Say a line  
__It could be anything  
__Just stay with me tonight_

_So tell me the secret  
__Is there a way into your heart  
__Cause I want to believe it  
__Or will I be wishing until the last falling star?  
_

_So tell me the secret  
__Is there a way into your heart?  
__Cause I want to believe it  
__Or will I be wishing, I'll keep on wishing  
__Until the last falling star_

_Until the Last Falling Star – By Alec Lightwood_

**Phew, thank God that's done! I don't know if I've had a harder chapter to write. **

**I'm not feeling particularly chatty so… thanks for reading and anyone who reviews shall receive a mental hug. And you have never been mentally hugged until you've been mentally hugged by me. :)**

**~Brina-Bot~ **


	7. A New Development

**I LIIIIIIIIIIVE! **

**I am going to apologize for two things before you go on to read this very late chapter. One, I am so, so, so, very sorry for going AWOL on you guys. Apparently my freshman teachers think that all we have time do is homework and more homework. Two, I want to apologize in advance for the sucky chapter you are about to read. This is one of those chapters I just had to sit down and write so I could get to the good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I'm not the owner. Boo.  
(Song by Keane)**

**I'm running out of clever things to say. So just read. **

**AL**

"Alright, get your ass up. I have given you a full 24 hours to sulk but it is time, my dear brother, to face the world and rejoin the living!" That was the first thing I heard the morning one day after the terrible incident at the club. I had known Izzy wouldn't leave me alone for much longer.

"Just let me die here," I mumbled from under the covers. She seemed to disagree with my brilliant idea because suddenly my sheets were pulled from me and I was blinded by the open curtains that she must have pulled back as well. "Izzy!" I sat up, angry that I couldn't hide anymore.

"Shutup," she answered swiftly as she walked to my closet and started pulling random pieces of clothes out. "You are going to get up, take a shower, put on some clothes, and get out of this goddamn room because you have no reason to be holed up in here!"

I made a face that she didn't even see. "I have every reason to be holed up in here!" I flopped back down on the very inviting mattress but not before grabbing the blankets she had so graciously taken away, and curling into a ball under them.

I heard her pad across the carpet over to me and then, much gentler than the last time, she removed the covers enough so that she could see my face. "No, you don't." She turned back to my closet with a small smile; as though she knew something I didn't. But that seemed to be the case most of the time.

"What?" I asked simply, sitting back up.

"What do you mean?" she replied trying to sound innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"You know something. Why is it you always know something?" I said the last part more to myself than to her.

She faced me and smiled smugly. "Well, you're right. But," she said before I could even open my mouth to ask her something, "I am not going to tell you _anything_ until you shower and put on clean clothes. Max is at a friend's house, Jace left for God-knows-where 30 minutes ago, and mom and dad went out for breakfast so it's just you and me right now." She placed the clothes she'd been collecting – supposedly for me – at the foot of my bed. "Meet me downstairs when you're presentable."

She grinned before leaving so I had to assume that the 'something' she knew was a good something. I had no choice but to play by her rules and go shower so I could see what the hell it was.

~HSS~

When I sat down across from Izzy fifteen minutes later at the dining table we rarely used, she slid a plate of pancakes over to me. She could tell I was grateful because I accepted them without protest since I hadn't really eaten anything the previous day except for a granola bar I'd had stuffed in my duffel. But I did stop to make sure of something. "You didn't make these, right?"

She huffed, "No. Mom made them before she left with dad. And she made me promise to get you to eat some."

"Okay," I surrendered, starting on one.

She leaned forward afterwards, smirking the slightest bit. "So, you wanna hear my latest moment of amazing sisterlyness?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Be quiet. Yesterday while you were attempting to become one with your bed, I was at work on a brilliant plan that I also happened to have achieved." She paused as though she expected some sort of praise. I simply stared at her.

She sighed. "C'mon Alec, be a little more enthusiastic. I have scored big time for you."

"Okay, I would be if you would just tell me," I said raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "I talked to mom and told her that I thought you needed some time away from everything and everyone so I convinced her that we should all go to dad's next business thing in Hawaii together. All of us except you, that is."

She sat back looking very proud.

When I said nothing, she started up again. "Don't you see? With all of us gone you'll have tons of time to spend with Magnus and you won't have to make up excuses!"

I knew she had the best intentions, but I didn't see how this helped me. "Izzy, do you not remember what happened the other night? Magnus probably thinks I'm a freak now so all you did was make it so I'll be completely by myself for the next few weeks!" I felt bad for saying exactly what I was thinking, but I couldn't picture another way to express this to her.

I wasn't sure how she would respond but I definitely hadn't seen her groaning at me. "God you're an idiot," she mumbled into her hands.

"What?"

"Magnus likes you, ya dimwad! What happened probably left him feeling the same way as you!" She stopped to calm herself and I blinked since I really had no clue how to respond.

"Just trust me when I say that you don't need to worry about his feelings for you." She stood up, making to walk away. "And if by the end of the week he hasn't called you, then you need to call him. Because what you guys could have is too good to risk not knowing."

~HSS~

By the time I finished breakfast, Isabelle had left for dance class and I was alone again. I knew she'd said not to be worried and that I should stop sulking about what happened – and the tiniest part of me agreed with her – but it was way harder than she made it out to be. So I decided I would wait that week she'd mentioned earlier, with my phone attached to my hip. If he didn't call, then…I'd worry about that later. But I thought it best to stay in the house today. I was still kinda moody and since the place was empty, I wouldn't bring anyone else down to my sucky emotional level.

I popped in a the first DVD I happened to see laying around the living room and curled up against the side of our plush leather couch, wanting to forget everything – the other night, all the terrible things I'd seen, the numerous problems I faced, but mostly I wanted to forget the fact that I was Alexander Lightwood. It seemed that if I were someone else, life would be a heck of a lot simpler.

Just when I had started to really accomplish my 'forgetting' by dozing off, my phone rang loudly; belting out Magnus'_ I Don't Care. _Groggily, I pulled my phone from my pocket – with a bit of a struggle – and answered without even looking at the I.D.

"Hello?" I asked, eyes still closed with that almost asleep haze.

"Alec? It's Magnus."

I shot up, fully awake. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck_fuck!

"Uh, hi. Why… why are you calling me?" I mentally smacked myself. I made it sound like I didn't want him calling me which was the exact opposite of how I felt!

He sounded just about as nervous as I was which was frankly unnerving. "I wanted to apologize for the other night. It was stupid for me to – I mean, I shouldn't of-,"

"Wait a minute. Why are _you _apologizing? I should be the one asking for _your_ forgiveness!" I just wouldn't shutup today, would I?

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" It was silent as we both tried to figure out why the other was so apologetic. It was Magnus who found his voice first.

"I'm saying sorry for coming onto you so strong without knowing if you would be okay with it. You don't have a reason to be sorry for anything other than being so damn adorable." We were both feeling a bit incredulous but he still found a way to joke around. I smiled because I could almost feel his smirk.

"But I just… left. Abruptly and rudely," I managed to say.

He sighed. "Alright. Let's just start over and forget that we were both idiots; even though you didn't actually do anything idiotic. I want to see you. Soon."

Every intelligent thought in my head was gone and seemed to be replaced with a very visible blush. _W-what?! _"…Okay."

"Okay." I bet he was smiling as he answered smugly. "How's tonight for you? Maybe at that little coffee house on Grand? 11:00? We can even try out that thing where we give some coffee girl a heart attack?"

It took me a moment to get my bearing but I was finally able to breath out an answer. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight, angel." And he was gone, leaving me happier than I'd felt in ages.

~HSS~

Ever since Magnus had hung up the phone, I'd been anxious; jittery even. I had to leave the house two hours early just to shake off the nerves. But now, a few minutes before eleven, as I stood across the street from the coffee shop we were to meet at, I still felt skittish.

Magnus sat in front of the little café on a bench, absentmindedly humming the tune to one of my songs. I watched him for a moment, as I began to worry about how I might screw things up. He hadn't noticed me yet, thank God, so I was frozen to the sidewalk as I went over scenario after scenario in my head.

I say something stupid. I trip and fall on my face. I spill coffee everywhere. He figures out I'm not worth his time. I-

Then he noticed me and I snapped back to reality. He stood up gracefully, as he does everything, and smiled widely as he waited for me to come over. It felt like bubbles started popping in my chest when he looked at me the way he did; like he genuinely cared that I'd come. It was nice but also very alarming. And I crossed the street feeling that way not knowing that I'd be feeling that way the entire night.

"Hi," I breathed when I finally got to him.

"Hello, blue eyes," he grinned and held out his hand. I took it gingerly and he pulled me inside.

After an interesting process of getting our coffees (where Magnus surprised me by ordering for me and actually getting it right without asking), completely stunning two coffee girls, and giving them autographs upon request, we found a table in the corner where we could have a smidgen of privacy.

I laughed when we'd both sat down. "I've never seen anyone that surprised!"

He chuckled as well. "And when we walked in their faces both just-," he made a face that represented the two girls' shock perfectly and I couldn't have held back the giggles.

"What?" I asked when I got ahold of my breath and I saw him watching me.

"Just…" he started, leaning over the table and lifting up my chin. His eyes were a soft green when as they stared into mine. "…you should laugh more. You look breathtaking when you do."

I pulled away out of instinct – and because I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest – and I immediately started blabbering like I sometimes do when I get nervous. "I-I don't know why you always say th-things like that." I blushed like a moron.

He chuckled and kept trying to catch my eye. "Because they're true." I peeked up at him and tucked a stray piece of my unruly black hair behind my ear. I smiled back at his face that showed no sign of disloyalty.

"So," he said when we started in on our coffee, "Isabelle called me today." I almost choked.

"Sh-she did, did she?"

"Mmmhm," he grinned. "She informed me that your family would be leaving you unattended for a while. Starting tomorrow."

I looked down at my cup, stirring the black liquid just to have something to do with my hands. "Yeah. They thought I needed some time to … myself."

"Well that is certainly not the impression your sister gave me. In fact, she asked me to keep you company." This time I choked for real. _Izzy, you are so dead when I get home!_

"I am so sorry," I whispered through my hands.

"Oh, darling, don't be like that," he smiled, "All this sort of works out perfectly for what I wanted to ask you."

I took a mental step back. "You wanted to ask me something?"

He nodded. "I was planning to take a trip, of sorts, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me." He placed his head on his hands and looked at me expectantly. I could swear he found my flabbergasted reaction humorous.

"W-what do you m-mean exactly?"

"I mean you and I would travel somewhere not so close to here because going would just be… boring. And, my dear, it will get you out of the house."

My mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish and my wide eyes blinked. "Is that a yes?" he asked smugly.

I nodded and he grinned. "Excellent."

"Where is it you were planning on going to?" I asked after a moment of looking for my voice.

"Anywhere," he shrugged. "The only preference I have is how we get there."

"How do you wanna get there?"

"Let's just say that we're not going on just a trip. We're going on a _road_ trip."

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere Only We Know - By Alec Lightwood_

**So, anybody else excited for this? **

**Please review so I know people are still actually reading this '~'. Oh, and thanks to everybody who reviewed last time (especially _mychemicalbitchbot_ who reviewed like a few weeks ago and made me see I needed to write this goddamn thing), and to everyone who has stuck with me throught my very long time away...**

**~Brina-Bot~**


	8. On the Road At Last

**Hey people! Long time, no see. Hehehe... yeah, I know. I suck. You should all be very angry with me for leaving you waiting so long and feel free to throw mental chairs at me. If there are any mistakes in this chapter, I'm very sorry. I had a very prominent headache when I finished this and I really didn't want to look over it for the thousandth time. :P**

**Aaaaanyway, you guys have waited long for this and you all deserve to go ahead and read my crappy story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know why anyone thinks I own this when I don't. -_-  
(Song by Rocket to the Moon)**

**Be free my children! (Even though most of you are older than me...)**

**AL**

"I want you to text me all the time, okay? I want to know where you're going, where you are; every single detail must be shared. I want to know what crazy things you guys are up to, I want you to send tons of pictures, but most importantly, I want a phone call every two days – at the least – with an update. You got that? I'm serious, Alec!"

You'd think I was talking to my mother wouldn't you? Nope. It was just my little sister, squirming her way into my life as usual.

"I'm regretting telling you already," I huffed under my breath, not really wanting to share _every single detail_ about Magnus' and my time together. She smacked me upside the head.

"Just do it!" she demanded with a face that said she would totally harass me until I complied.

"Okay, okay, I will!" I relented when she made a move forward as though she was going to whack me again. Izzy seemed partially satisfied but skeptical, which she was right to feel since I didn't plan on contacting her as much as I knew she'd like me to during the next few weeks. We turned and watched for a moment as the rest of our family loaded our rarely used Subaru with numerous suitcases.

"Have you told them yet?" she asked casually. I shook my head and looked at my parents while they stopped packing to talk , probably about if they were sure they wanted to leave me here since I saw my mother glance over at Isabelle and I before going over to my father. "I was thinking I would tell them after Magnus and I had already left. That way we'd already be miles from here and neither of them can stop me."

"I like it," she smirked, "Taking life into your own hands for once; making your own decisions. That seems like something only Jace or I would do. Perhaps we're rubbing off on you?"

"I really hope not," I joked, making her laugh. We paused when we saw Max struggling with what looked like one of our parents' and then knock it over – releasing various articles of clothing – over the cement of our driveway when he rolled it over a crack. My mother went over to him immediately so she could take care of the damages.

She turned coyly back to look at me when she asked, "Where exactly are the two of you going to run off to, hm?"

I blushed, even though it was an innocent question. But Izzy always did have a knack for making innocent things sound promiscuous. "No. I asked him last night but he just shrugged and said something like 'wherever the wind blows us' or some crap."

I knew she had some sort of retort she wanted to say but she held it back as Jace walked over to us.

"Okay, _you_," he said, pointing at Izzy, "Need to get your thousands of girly bags into the damn car before Mom tells me to go do it-," she huffed. "And _you,_" he said, pointing at me, "I want to talk to."

"Wh-what about?" I asked shakily. It wasn't like I was scared of talking to my own brother but I felt kind of like the way all kids do when their parents say they want to talk and then they remember every mildly offensive thing they've ever done. That was me, except I was thinking of everything Jace could have found out and not my own actions.

He looked over at Izzy before answering and stared at her until she caved. "Fine, I get it. I'm not allowed in your stupid boy club so I'll just go." And she walked away with a smirk.

"So what did you want?" I asked again after she'd gone far enough to be out of ear shot.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna doing something stupid, like watching paint dry, the entire time we're gone. You should, like, make a plan of something to do, or places to go while you miss this perfect face," he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'll find something to do; maybe I'll watch ungodly hours of Netflix or wallow in misery as I bang my head on my piano. But I promise there are some things I will _not_ be doing, such as missing your…'_perfect_' face." He staggered backwards with mock hurt as he put his hand on his chest.

"Alec, there is no reason be so cross! Just because you're upset about losing this luscious piece of golden bod you don't have to go around insulting those more attractive than you! You really should learn to get a handle on those emotions, dear brother."

I let loose an amused smile and replied, "I can only try." But I'm not entirely sure he heard me over his terrible monologue.

He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as he continued to act like the huge dumbass I'd come to love. "Yet, how can I blame you for not wanting to lose me. It is a hardship that comes with all who I meet and a burden I too must bear. But seriously," he looked me in to eye, "Don't squander away your time with no supervision brooding about the house. Go out, meet someone, have a good time – ya know, _live_."

"Jace…" I sighed.

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it! If you don't promise to at least leave the house a few times a week I swear to God I'll tell Mom you asked me to stay and I will not leave you alone the entire time they're gone!"

"Okay, okay!" I backed down with my hands up in surrender. "I promise I won't spend so much time in the house." And for once, I wasn't lying. If anything, I wasn't giving enough credit to how much time I'd be spending away from home. Or how far.

Before he could say make me cross my heart and hope to die or some shit, my dad called out to all us kids, "Okay guys, it's time to load up into the car so say goodbye to your brother. We don't wanna be late!" He was surprisingly cheery for a man stuffing his daughter's various pink cheetah print bags into the back of a suburban.

"We good?" I asked, turning back to Jace. He smirked per usual.

"Yeah we're good, pretty boy." He shoved my shoulder and I shoved his back since that had always been our weird way of saying goodbye. He left, probably to help our father with our sister's luggage, and I turned to see Max waiting behind me, pouting.

"Why aren't you coming?" he grouched, crossing his arms over his small chest. "You never come."

I felt bad about this for the first time since I'd decided to stay behind. I'd completely forgotten that Max might be upset. "I'm really sorry, bud," I apologized, kneeling down to his level. "But I have to… work." _Lie._

"You're always working. And you're not even a grownup."

"I know, but you'll be in Hawaii. You'll be having so much fun with Izzy and Jace that you won't even think about me." I tried smiling to convince him, but it didn't work. The little bugger had his sulky face on and he was sticking to it. I sighed. "I just really need some time alone. To get away from everything." _Another lie_.

He huffed in annoyance but relented. "Okay. But you'll call like usual right?"

"Definitely," I smiled and we walked to the car together to where our family had assembled. Jace and Izzy were fighting about something, and my parents were closing up the back when we got to them.

"Uuuuggh I don't even care, Jace! Just get in the car!"

"Fine! But I'll be taking my coconuts with me!" (Don't ask. I don't understand either.) He dramatically opened the door and looked to me, "Goodbye, dear brother of mine." And he slammed the door behind him just as dramatically.

"One child down," Izzy huffed, and turned to Max. "Alright, Maxi, time to get in the car."

He nodded and gave me a hug. "Bye Alec." And he got in the car with Jace leaving me with Isabelle. "Updates," she said simply. "All the time." Our parents came around and she opened the door but first gave me a smirk and a wink. "Have fun!" And then my father was in front of me.

He put a loving hand on my shoulder and beamed. "I'm not at all worried about leaving you here alone. But for good measure; no fires or parties or girls. Alright?"

I nodded. "Course, Dad. Like I would even know how to act out of hand."

He laughed, "Right, right. Have a good time, son. Try to clear your head." And he left me to the mercy of my mother.

She and I just looked at each other for a moment, soaking in the blatant awkwardness of the situation. "Alec, honey…"

_Oh, here it comes. _

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked immediately. She looked at me with the soft blue eyes I'd inherited.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I shouldn't have judged your friend so quickly and I know you're a good boy so I trust you to make your own decisions."

I blinked. "Really?" She nodded.

"Well then I should tell you, um, I met up with Magnus again last night and he thinks we should get out of town for a while. And I think he's right, so we're going on a little road trip."

I waited for her outburst of refusals and "Hell no's" to come but she just looked a little surprised, not murderous. "Alright," she said slowly, obviously wrapping her head around the idea. "Well, I trust you," she finally said.

"So I can go?" I asked getting excited.

She nodded and smiled a bit. "But I want you to call every time you pass over a state line, got it?"

I nodded, thrilled, and bit my lip to keep from grinning. "Yeah, yeah, of course!"

She sighed but looked happy. "I love you, Alexander."

I hugged her before she left and told her I loved her too. And as I watched them drive away, I was more content with my family than I'd ever been. Then I realized-

It was almost ten and Magnus was gonna be here in less than three hours. I sprinted to the house.

_Omigod, I need to shower and eat and figure out what to bring and gaaaahhhhhhh! _

**MB**

It was only 11:15 but I'd been twitching to see Alec, so here I was outside his house 45 minutes early. He lived in a very beautiful white… well, _mansion_ to be honest. I could almost see him as a little kid running around on the large expanse of lush grass; it was very homey with all the expertly placed foliage and stone walkway. I leaned against my newly bought, dark blue truck and whipped my phone out of my pocket to text Alec.

**Magnus: Come outside ;)**

And not a minute later, the mahogany door opened and Alexander was standing there with startled features on his gorgeous face. "What are you doing out here? And… what is _that_?" he questioned walking to me then seeing the surprise I'd attached to the side of the truck.

"It's how we're gonna decide where we're going!" I exclaimed, procuring a dart from my back pocket. "And you're looking lovely this morning, I might add."

He blushed – fulfilling the main reason I'd said that last part – but didn't respond to my comment. "So you want to throw a dart at a corkboard you've taped a picture of the U.S. which is, by the way, on your truck?"

"No," I smiled tapping him on the nose with the dart before placing in his hand. "I want _you_ to throw it." His blue eyes got wide.

"Bu- wha- ha- you-," she sputtered adorably, "W-what if I hit your car?"

"You won't."

"I might!"

"You'll be fine!" I said, steering him back a ways and positioning him away from the board.

"Magnus!"

"Just throw it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" He looked from me to the dart and it was silent for a moment. "ALEC!"

"OKAY!" Then he shut his eyes and finally threw the damn thing. He heard it make impact but instead of looking, he clamped his hands over his eyes. "I can't look! Did I hit it?"

"Oh, yes, darling," I smiled and peeked out from behind his fingers. "And guess where we're going."

"Oh God, where?"

"Montana!"

"That's almost on the other side of the U.S."

"Yes," I mused, taking down the corkboard, "It does seem the way. But that means further to travel and more time away from here!" I put threw the thing in the back of the truck and went over to Alec, who seemed rooted to the spot. "So are you ready to venture out to the wonders of Montana?"

"What is even _in_ Montana?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "But you and I are gonna find out!"

**AL**

I'd packed light, as Magnus had instructed. After the whole "picking process," we'd gone inside so I could grab the items I still needed to put in my small duffle bag. We'd both agreed to bring just a few extra clothes and random knick-knacks – like our IPods, for instance – and if we needed anything along the way, we could just stop and buy it somewhere. After all, we both had a surplus of money just waiting to be spent.

The one thing I'd made sure to grab was the white container of prescribed sleeping pills on my dresser. They sucked, but at least they kept me quiet at night'; I definitely did not want to have an episode with Magnus around.

So far, we'd been on the road for a couple of hours and to pass the time, we'd been playing some 80's rock music station on the radio and a really boring game that consisted of us counting the certain number of cars that passed us if they were the right color. I counted the blue ones and he countd the red. So far he was winning. By alot.

"46," I said, finally advancing a freaking number after an expanse of five whole minutes.

"93...94..." he responded, obviously amused by my losing.

"Okay, next neither of us gets red because apparently every car owner in America has a secret fetish for driving around in the color of death!"

He chuckled and continued to drive. "Sorry sweatheart, but I did allow you to choose the color you wanted to count first if you recall."

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled, leaning my head on my hand so I was tilted towards him.

After a moment of silence - well no really _silence_ because Magnus counted two more cars in that amount of time - he cleared is throat and glanced at me with an expression that was less than playful as per norm.

"Um, Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I've sorta - 97 - been meaning to ask you something." Now his eyes were glued on the road as I looked at him with slight anxiety.

"Uh huh..."

"Well..." he fiddled with his hair a bit before letting his green eyes lock with mine. "Are you... _gay_?"

...

I couldn't help it, I just started giggling uncontrollably.

"O God don't laugh! I don't know what that means!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just," I wheezed in between spruts of laughter, "After everything that has happened in the past three days, you're still trying to peice that together?"

"So you are?"

I nodded with a blush as I came down from my emotional high. "47," I whispered, suddenly feeling totally at home next to Magnus.

"98," he smirked.

"Aaauuggghh!" i groaned.

~HSS~

_The Fault In Our Stars, Ready Player One, Wither..._

I skimmed my fingers lightly over the paperback spines of the books on the shelf of the Barnes and Noble as I waited for Magnus to come back. He'd dropped me off at the first bookstore we'd come across since we'd stopped in the city we were going to spend the night in-I hadn't even bothered to notice what city- since he apparently had another surprise for me. I'm not sure I could take many more surprises; I was seriously worn out from everything that'd happened today.

After a quick conversation with my sister and talking to my mother so she knew I was still alive, I sat down in the empty reading space with a John Green book. He was my favorite author- and vlogger for that matter -and I'm not afraid say he usually made me cry. But nobody needed to know that.

When did finally text that he was coming back for me, I quickly bought the book, _Looking For Alaska,_ and went out to find Magnus pulling up. I hopped in eagerly, since it was freaking cold, and he greeted me with a smile.

"You ready?"

"For what?" I asked innocently, not noticing the mischievous glint in his eye. He shrugged with a contained smile.

"You'll see."

~HSS~

"This is possibly the greatest idea I think I've ever heard of or seen," I grinned turning from the back of the truck to see a pleased looking Magnus.

"You like it?"

"So, so much." He came to stand right beside me and he glanced at his masterpiece of pillows upon pillows that he'd somehow got loaded into the back of his truck. The idea was that we were going to be spending the night parked on a secluded part of the mountain he'd found, under the prominent and twinkling stars. I blushed when I thought the entire thing through.

We would be sleeping side by side in an isolated area on an almost literal sea of fluffy pillows and blankets. Yeah, I blushed like an idiot.

**MB  
** I listened intently and soaked in the beauty of Alec's laugh after I finished saying something unimportant; something I'd said only to be graced with that melodic sound. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink when he caught me staring at him and he quickly looked away, up at the stars.

Alec and I were laying amongst the mound of pillows about a foot from each other; definitely not as close as I'd wanted. A few blankets were pooled around our feet but neither of us seemed to have the drive to move and draw them up.

We lapsed into comfortable silence while Alec's gaze was fixated on the many brilliant stars above us and I soon joined him. I realized that I'd never once took the time to glance up over years of being in the, sometimes metaphorical and sometimes not, spotlight. I took simple miracles for granted and didn't even care until that moment. I couldn't help but give into my desire to see Alec, so I tried to inconspicuously move my head to silently gawk at him like always.

"I've always loved stars," he mentioned suddenly.

"Well you are one so…" I joked, feeling my heart grow warm when he giggled lightly and let me catch those cerulean orbs in my gaze.

"You know what I meant," he smiled. A rush of chilly air suddenly went past us and Alec shivered as goose bumps appeared on his arms. I was warm as always – I'm like a raging furnace every second of the day, not sure why – so I took this as an opportunity to get closer.

"You cold, darling?" He started to give me some excuse but I interrupted him with an arm around his waist. He sucked in a surprised bout of air when I pulled him towards me until we were touching; enough so he could feel my warmth but light enough so he wouldn't freak out. "Better?"

He bit his lip with a blush, but nodded, even though he refused to look at me. I reached down and pulled the nearest blanket up so it rested over us and I felt Alexander's body relax a bit.

"You should tell me more about your love for the stars," I whispered, feeling as though I shouldn't corrupt the quiet air between us with noise.

"Um, I don't know, I've just always liked seeing them; knowing they were there." He fiddled with his hands as he spoke. "I would wish on them like all my siblings when I was younger."

He glanced up at the sky, and for a second, I caught the reflection of millions of shining dots in his eyes. "When I was really little, I used to think when people died they became stars so we could still see them and they could watch over us. But that's stupid, isn't it?"

It was too much; he was so perfect and my resolve began to falter. I stared at his flawlessness with wide eyes as my desire for him started running rampant. "Magnus?" he asked softly when he noticed this, his innocent face looking up at me with worry.

That was the moment my body took over my actions and I did nary a thing to stop it.

My fingers moved to take hold of his delicate chin and my grasp on his body became firm, unwilling to let the boy go. Slowly, so he had time to realize what was happening, I lowered my face to his and stopped just before my lips touched his. "Mag-nus?" he breathed, grasping at my shirt.

Then I kissed him, and everything I had worried about – him pushing me away or not wanting me like I wanted him – melted away with the feeling of his soft lips. I felt the sparks fly between us - as cliché as that sounded it was true. Just the light brush of my lips against his was enough to make me want to capture him under my body and ravish him until he couldn't think; but I knew that would be for a later time.

He let loose a satisfied sigh and I went giddy when I felt him relinquish control to me. _He trusts me enough to do this..._He was warm and his skin felt like silk as I caressed him. My heart swelled with joy with a simple touch from this spectacular boy so the effect his kiss had on me was significantly more pleasurable. I moved the arm around his waist down to his hip so I could curl my fingers under the sweater he was wearing and spread them across the smooth expanse of his hip bone. I felt him shiver and, as though he passed it on to me, goose bumps soon appeared on my arms as well.

When we had to pull away for air, he was panting with that delicious blush on his cheeks. He started to fumble around with the questions displayed clearly on his face; I didn't let him go on for long. "Magnus, wha... I don't-,"

"Shh," I whispered, drawing him back for a second kiss. This time, with my hand cradling his delicate face, I pressed my lips to his with a bit more urgency, as to explain to him my desire. I'm not sure he understood but his body suggested he was willing. With my thumb, I slowly eased his mouth open but prodded at his lips with my tongue to make sure he was alright with it. When I got no sign of rejection, I slid into his hot cavern and moaned when his tentative tongue lightly brushed against mine.

It physically pained me to have to leave his warm mouth so we could breathe in the less appealing, but entirely necessary, air. I gazed at his angelic face as he caught his breath then pecked him lightly on the forehead just because I could.

He tried speaking a second time. "M-Magnus, I d-don't… why would you-,"

I kissed him quickly to quiet him. "In the morning, darling," I murmured into his glossy hair as I held his body to my chest. "We'll get time in the morning. For now, just try to sleep." I closed my eyes, breathed in his sweet scent, and smiled when he cuddled into me adorably.

_My eyes are no good, blind without him_  
_ The way he moves I'd never doubt him_  
_ When he talks he somehow creeps into my dreams_  
_ He's a doll, a catch, a winner_  
_ I'm in love_  
_ And no beginner could ever grasp or understand_  
_ Just what he means_

_ Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_ Stay with me by my side_  
_ Till the morning_  
_ Through the night_  
_ Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_ Close your baby blue eyes_  
_ Every moment feels right_  
_ And I may feel like a fool_  
_ But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_ I drive him home when he can't stand_  
_ I'd like to think I'm a better man_  
_ For not letting him do what he's been known to do_  
_He tries hard but he always falls_  
_ I let her think he's a know-it-all_  
_ But whatever he does wrong, it seems so right_  
_ My eyes don't believe him_  
_ But my heart swears by him_

_ Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_ Stay with me by my side_  
_ Till the morning_  
_ Through the night_  
_ (Can't get you out of my mind)_  
_ Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_ Close your baby blue eyes_  
_ Every moment feels right_  
_ And I may feel like a fool_  
_ But I'm the only one dancing with you_  
_ (Can't get you out of my mind)_

_ I swear I've been there_  
_ I swear I've done that_  
_ I'll do whatever it takes_  
_ Just to see those_

_ Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_ Stay with me by my side_  
_ Till the morning_  
_ Through the night_  
_ (Can't get you out of my mind)_  
_ Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_ Close your baby blue eyes_  
_ Every moment feels right_  
_ And I may feel like a fool_  
_ But I'm the only one dancing with those_

_ Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_ Stay with me by my side_  
_ Till the morning_  
_ Through the night_  
_ (Can't get you out of my mind)_  
_ Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_ Closing your eyes_  
_ Every moment feels right_

_ My eyes are no good, blind without him_  
_ The way she moves I'd never doubt him_  
_ When he talks he some how creeps into my dreams_

_Baby Blue Eyes - By Magnus Bane_

**Omigosh! Their first kiss! Did I do that alright? Did I mess anything up? Tell me if I did! Seriously!**

**Oh and I changed my pen name! It's a reference to John and Hank Green - I believe I mentioned John just now - who vlogging youtubers that are the "leaders" of Nerdfighteria. John writes amazing books, that I also mentioned just now, and if you haven't read any of them, GO DO IT! HE IS THE GREATEST! And Hank writes crazy awesome songs about pretty much everything. So go check them out; their channel is called Vlogbrothers. **

**So thank you, everybody, for sticking with me and to anyone who reviewed - especially those who reviewed recently, when I was having trouble writing. It encouraged me to get this thing done! **

**Review! Please! For me? :3**

**~Brina-Bot~**


End file.
